Seth's Story
by megster1992
Summary: Life was cruel. End of Story. How could the world choose someone for you, then make it to where that person already had a lover? Yeah, it was tough. Seth/OC Canon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

When my eyelids opened, I looked to see a face right in front of mine.

"Gah!" I jumped upright, to see that it was just my sister, Leah. Leah wasn't the nicest sister in the world, but her temper has gotten better since we joined Jake's pack. Although, that will probably change after the wedding.

"Seth, mom wants you to get fitted for your tux." She grimaced. "Be lucky you get to go with Jake. Mom is forcing me to hang with Alice." She faked a gag. "Not only do I have to stand vampire stench, but I have to listen to Alice, or else mom isn't making me her maid-of-honor."

"I thought you were okay with the Cullens. I mean, we have fought by their side twice. You could be nicer." I said, getting up. I yawned, and felt extremely tired. It's been awhile since I slept, because we still ran frequent patrols. Last night it was me and Quil. He kept going on and on about he was superior to me because I was the young one. In our old pack, Brady and Collin were the youngest, and in the pack with Jake, the triplets were the youngest, being 13 years old. I was only 16, but I still claimed to be better than them, because I actually fought vampires. Well, vampire, singular, but still, it's nice to have a claim.

"_Could_, but I won't." She sighed. "That's all going to change after we have family ties to the bloodsuckers." Leah snorted.

"Bella isn't that bad."

"Says the Cullens perfect lap dog." She laughed. I shook my head and pushed her out of my room. "See you." She waved. I got dressed after I shut the door, because I knew we were going to the Cullens house after the fitting, and Jake would not prolong his wait to see Nessie. When I left my room, to no surprise, Jake was in the living room, his knee bouncing up and down in impatience.

"Finally." He muttered. "You are so slow!"

"Geez, what a nice compliment Mr. Boss, sir." I saluted him, and then we both laughed.

"Seth." My mother's soft voice said. I turned to see her, and she was smiling tentatively at me. "Tell Bella when I plan to tell Charlie." Her hand lowered to her stomach. "Who would've thought I could still get pregnant."

Jake snorted. "As long as you haven't had your menopausal session, your turkey can still be cooked."

"Mom, dad did have a vasectomy, so maybe that's why you and him never found out." I said, being polite to my mother.

"That is true." She said. Her eyes widened, like she remembered something. "Oh! Tell Bella that her and her er…extended family are allowed to come to First Beach after the wedding. I've cleared it with Sam, he said just to make sure that they aren't thirsty." I loved the fact that my mom was trying to be nicer towards the Cullens. Leah, on the other hand…

"Mom." I sighed. "Are you going to tell Charlie about the supernatural world? Technically, he'd become an Elder too, so he'll need to know." I could tell by her expression that she didn't want to tell him.

"I guess I have no other choice." She said. Glancing over at Jake, still impatient, she smiled. "Now you boys go have fun." She kissed my cheek and we bounded out the door.

There, next to the Aston Martin, was Harley, Damian, and Evan. They were triplets, and you could tell from their skin that they weren't really the same as us. I got in the car, and let my thoughts control me.

Their father came to Seattle from India, for a job shift, and he met Joann, my mom's younger sister. Joann was in Seattle for a business expo, and Rashid was in the expo. They met, had a few cups of coffee, and Joann convinced him to try for a job in Forks, and he got it, and they lived in La Push ever since, raising their three sons.

My cousin's skin had a bit of a lighter shade than us natives, and their hair didn't nearly grow out as long as ours. They still had to cut their hair once they became werewolves, and that was a shocker for us.

Mom told me and Leah that her grandfather was Levi Uley, which was how the triplets inherited the werewolf gene.

After the Volturi left, Harley, Damian, and Evan wanted to join Jake's pack. Sam allowed them, as it leveled out the packs. Sam had nine, and Jake had eight. Since I've shared the minds with my cousins, I couldn't help but think that their names suited them. Nobody could tell, but their names are actually Indian, their mom just wanted normal sounding ones.

Harley enjoys eating deer meat, and he'll go out hunting with his father. And I find it ironic, because Harley means Deer hunter. Damian would always try to settle our fights, as his name meant he was the tamer. Unfortunately for him, Evan means young warrior, which means, yep, you guessed it, Evan loves to get into a good fight.

When we got closer to Seattle, I thought I should start up a conversation. "So, where's Quil and Embry?" I wondered why they weren't with us.

"Quil is still sleeping, and Embry is running around." He nodded out the door, and I saw a flash of grey fur through the trees.

"Why aren't they coming?" I asked. I was a little mad that Quil was allowed to sleep in, and I wasn't.

"Quil needs more sleep than you. He's been running around for six days, against your four. As for Embry, well, I always think it's better to have a little back up."

"Your taking this Alpha thing to your head, aren't you?" I smiled, but I saw no humor in Jake's face.

"No, I'm just cautious." He sighed. "Last night, Edward came across a different scent. I allowed Quil and Embry to get fitted last night, so that Embry could run around wolf today."

"Does Edward recognize the scent?" I asked. If it was a vampire, I could see why Jake would get upset.

"No, he didn't recognize it. He said it was just a nomad, but then again, so was Victoria." He growled. Victoria was one of the vampires that tried to kill Bella a couple years back, but Edward finished her while I finished off the boy named Riley.

"Oh." I said. I slunk in my seat, and then felt a poke in my back. I turned around, and saw my cousins pointing fingers at each other.

"You guys are so immature." I rolled my eyes, and turned back in my seat. That's when it hit me.

"Are we meeting the Cullens there?" I asked. I smelled a fresh vampire trail. Jake slammed on the brakes, then gently took us to the forest. Once we were in the forest, Embry came to us, and he turned his head towards the trail.

"Seth, take Damian and Evan. You three can scope out the area with Embry. Harley, you go back to La Push and inform Sam. I'll call the Cullens."

"What about the fitting?" I asked.

"The Cullens will cover for us, car trouble or something like that." He pulled out his cell. Everyone else got out of the car, and phased into our wolf forms.

_Well, well, well, it's about time you got here._ Someone thought.

_Leah, what the hell are you doing here! _I barked. _Alice is going to murder you._

_Relax, kiddo. _She pulled out an image of Alice having a vision. _The physic gave me permission. Besides, I'm not going to let my baby brother get hurt._

_You know, Leah you are really annoying. _I tried to tune her out. _Embry, take me to where you followed the trail._

_My pleasure, _he thought and ran at full speed. I ran after him, with Leah nipping at my heels. Damian and Evan snickered, their bodies lagging behind the rest of us. Damian's white body stood out, but thankfully he had some gray on his back to help camouflage him. Evan was tan, like me, so you were always able to tell when he got finished with a kill. Harley was russet, like Jake, but nowhere near big enough.

_Geez, can it guys! _Embry thought. _Wait, guys and __**girl**__._ He snickered.

_Thank you for referring to my gender. But when has a lower rank told the __**Beta**__ what to do. _Leah thought, and it silenced Embry. _And here I was, going to research who your father was... too bad._

_You were going to do that. _Embry thought, a smile to his voice.

_Whoa, check it out. _Leah thought. She was in front of Embry now. _Vampire. Female, by the looks of it._

_Yeesh, and not the friendly, vegetarian kind either. _Embry snorted. _My nose burns._

_We wanna see an evil vampire. _Damian thought.

_Yeah, can't we cousin Lee-Lee. _Evan thought, laughing.

_I thought I told you to never call me that. _Leah slowed to a stop, and moved over so that everyone could see the vampire.

That was when I really saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Just the copies. I only own a few characters. Rashid, Joann, and the triplets. There are more I own, but I'll say them when they are introduced.**

**Chapter Two**

_Dude, you did not just imprint on a vampire. _Embry thought.

I looked at the auburn beauty standing just a few yards away. Her hair blew in the wind, carrying the vampire smell towards us. It didn't bother me much, but Embry and Leah coughed. The vampire turned at the sound, her burgundy eyes getting bigger when she saw 5 large wolves. She ran away.

_Wait!_ I thought, though I knew it was useless.

_Relax…_ A new voice said. _If she is your imprint, she'll be back._

_Thanks Jake. So, are we heading back to the dress shop?_

_No. Edward just told them that we were all about the same size as Quil and Embry, so he just gave them their sizes. _He noticed Leah. _Oh, while I was speaking to Edward, Alice wanted to mention that she needs you to haul your ass back to their house._

_Ugh!! I don't even want to. Okay, I'll go, but I won't like it._

_Classical Leah for you. _Embry thought.

_Yeah, but so not worth getting bit for. _I chuckled, and so did Jake.

_Huh? _Embry thought, and was too late to notice Leah's advance to him. She growled when she pinned him down.

_Now, what do you have to say for yourself?_ Leah thought.

_That you are the best Beta a pack could have? _Embry said, making it sound like a question.

_That's what I thought._ She let Embry go. _Well, I'm off. _She sprinted toward the Cullen's house.

_Coming or what? _Jake thought. I didn't notice, but he was running toward the Cullen's house as well.

_Uh, yeah, sure._

_Embry, you can watch the forest. Damian and Evan, you guys go back to Sam. I hear Paul and Jared approaching, so get them to go with you. You guys can tell them of Seth's, er, predicament._

_Gotcha mister boss man! _Damian thought.

_Aww! I was looking forward to a good fight! _Evan snorted. _I'll race you Damian!_

_No, we need to get Paul and Jared._ Damian ran off, followed by Evan, who was nipping his heels.

_Want to get to the car now or not? I'm already at the car._

_I'll just run to the Cullens. Take my clothes, will you? _I asked.

_No problem kiddo._ I felt the shimmer in the air as Jake phased. I could still feel Embry in my brain, and my cousins caught up to Paul and Jared. They had to phase in order to speak to them, so it was just me and Embry.

_Yeah, I was getting kinda lonely earlier._ Embry thought, running around La Push again.

_So, when do you think you'll get an imprint?_

Embry snorted. _I think we need to get out of your predicament first, don't you kiddo? _I hated when people called me kiddo. I ran to the Cullens house, digging my paws in the soft ground.

_What, did I irritate you?_ He snickered. I ignored him, and I beat Jake to the Cullens, which was impressive, considering Jake's driving. I had to sit and wait for Jake, and I heard the tires hit the gravel road. He reached the house in one minute, and then tossed my clothes on the ground.

I huffed and grabbed them with my teeth. I quickly phased back to human form, and got my clothes back on.

"You actually beat me here. Impressive." He smiled.

"Please." I sighed. "It was nothing."

"Come on, kiddo. Let's tell the Cullens." Jake wrapped one of his long arms around my broad shoulders, and walked me up the steps.

"Edward is going to find out once he hears our thoughts." I said. "They might not find it too amusing."

"Seth, you are practically family to them." Jake opened the door. "Remember when you kept trying to convince me not to kill them. They really appreciate that." We walked into the Cullens large living room. Leah was standing on a table, while Alice measured her.

"Say one word and I'll kill you." Leah growled. Alice pricked her with the needle, which made Leah jump. "Watch it will you? I don't want vampires coming after me if I draw blood."

Alice pricked her again, just for fun. "Hardly." She said. "Even _if_ you do draw blood, I highly doubt we will want to go after a dog." She smiled at me. "Hey, Seth, your secret is safe with me." She winked.

"Will someone please tell me why Alice keeps singing the Star-Spangled Banner in her head?" Edward said, coming into view with Nessie in hand. Nessie stretched her hands toward Jake, who took her willingly. "Honestly, I want to know what she hiding."

"Well…." I said, letting my thoughts explain things for me.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward said, and it looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

"I want to know what's so funny." A deep voice said, and I could tell it was Emmett, the big, burly brother in the family. He was followed by Jasper, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie.

"Are you guys hungry?" Esme asked, smiling. "There's food in the kitchen." Jake almost went straight for the kitchen, but Emmett blocked his way.

"First, tell us why Edward looks like he might fall to pieces, then you'll get your food." Emmett smiled, because he knew Jake would never attack him.

"Seth, should I explain." Jake said, a squirming Nessie in his arms.

"No, I got this." I watched as Nessie went from Jake's arms, to Bella's. Nessie placed her palms on Bella's cheek.

"I don't know sweetie, but we'll find out." Bella said to her daughter.

"Come on, Seth, spit it out." Jasper said. "I can tell that you're scared to say it, but we won't hurt you, regardless of what it is."

I tried to calm myself. "Okay, so I turned into wolf form, and I followed Embry to the spot where the vampire was and I….imprinted on the vampire." I shrugged. Everyone was staring at me. Jasper laughed, because he felt everyone's humor. Everyone's but Bella's.

"How is this possible?" Bella said, with a barely audible voice.

"Well, how did I imprint on a half-human, half-vamp baby? It happens. She's made for you. It's not that difficult." Jake shrugged.

"She ran off." I said, feeling very sad, then I felt content, and I knew that Jasper was using his gift.

"She'll be back. She's your imprint. No one, and I repeat, no one, can escape from that level of love and devotion." Jake patted my back. "It'll work out."

And then, as if Jake's words were a signal, the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, and Megan(hehe..my name).**

**Chapter Three:**

Esme was the one who answered the door. My heart was pounding like crazy, and I'm positive everyone else could hear it.

"Hello." Esme said, smiling. I remember when Jake wondered how a stone face could have dimples. Now, I see what he means. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please." Said a voice that sent shivers down my spine. Not the 'I'm scared for my life' shivers but the 'I'm in love with this person' shivers. When she stepped into view, her auburn hair was put back into a ponytail, and her face was more flushed than when I saw her in the woods. I could easily tell why. Her eyes were even brighter than before, and I knew what that meant. She just got finished eating.

"Welcome." Carlisle said, coming out of the line formation we put ourselves in. "I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my coven, and as long as you don't hunt in this area, you can stay."

"Thank you. I was just passing through though." She said. "I guess I could stay for a little while, as long as those large wolves don't come looking for me."

"Large wolves?" Edward questioned, and before the auburn beauty answered, Edward spoke to her. "Oh, okay, large wolves. Don't worry, they won't attack you." Then his eyes shifted towards me, but it was so quick, she didn't notice.

"How would you know?" She said. "I didn't even tell you what happened."

"He would know because I'm the Alpha to those large wolves you saw earlier." Jake said, shaking her hand. "And he didn't need for you to tell him, he saw it in your mind. His vampire power is to be able to read minds."

"Oh, well then, my birth name is Margaret, but I prefer Megan." Megan. What a beautiful name. Normally, I wouldn't think it was pretty, since I had two Megan's in my Geometry class, and one in my English 3.

"I know how that is." Bella said. "I'm Bella, and this is my daughter Renesmee, and her father is Edward, the mind reader. Alice is the short pixie, Jasper is the tall blond, Emmett is the one that could be a wrestler, and Rosalie could be a very well paid model. And Esme is the one that answered the door."

"Nice to meet you." Then her eyes came to Jake, Leah and me, and I could tell she was wondering who we were. "So, what are your names?"

"Jacob Black, pack leader of 8. You wouldn't have seen me, I was busy calling them." His chin gestured toward Edward. "Normally we just want to scare off nomads like yourself, so when we smell the scent, we go wolf."

"Leah Clearwater." Leah said. "Smaller gray wolf, and the only female werewolf. And this is my younger brother, Seth, although he is bigger than me in wolf form."

"What color were you, Seth?" Megan asked.

"I…I…I'm tan." I stammered, and Jasper sent me a wave of calm. I nodded toward him in thanks, and he nodded back. "I was the larger tan wolf." I hope she didn't notice how my eyes followed her in the woods.

"Oh, well, thank you for not following your pursuit." Megan said. "My mate wouldn't of liked that that much." She chuckled, and my world came to pieces. _Mate_. As in, she's already taken.

"Seth, why don't you scope out the area, I'll tell the Cullens what your mom wants." I nodded towards Jake, and ran out the door. I didn't even bother to take off my clothes; they tore apart as I became wolf. I realized I wasn't alone for my thoughts to run around.

_Wow. Who would've thunk it?_ Embry thought, replaying the fatal scene back to me.

_Shut up and race! I need to forget about her._ We raced but my mind kept slipping back to her. Thankfully, Embry would always catch me, and show me what he had to do the rest of the day.

_You know, Leah is annoying, but the triplets together, now that's torture._ He snorted.

_Tell me about it._ I replayed the image of them poking my back earlier in the day. _They need to grow up……wait, they can't. Nor can I._ Embry and I laughed, because we knew we **could**, but only if we stopped turning wolf. After running around for a good 2 hours, I headed home.

_Have fun telling Sue._ Embry thought.

_Yeah, yeah._ I phased into human, and climbed into my room through the window. Once inside, I put some shorts on, then I went into the living room, to see Charlie and my mom in deep conversation. I hid around the wall, listening to their conversation.

"Charlie, please believe me." My mom said, and I could tell she was trying to tell him about the supernatural world. "That is how Jacob became a giant wolf right in front of you. Why the Cullens never age, or come out into the sunlight."

"It's just a lot to take in." Charlie huffed. "Who would've known vampires and werewolves existed? In fact, my own daughter is a vampire, and she didn't tell me."

"She wanted to, but in order to protect you, she made you believe the lie." Mom said, and it sounded like she was rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, if it's to protect me, then that's all right." He sighed. "I just wish I was able to protect her, if I knew all this stuff." He laughed. "To think, Billy wasn't as superstitious as I thought."

"Will you accept the fact that the world you live in is different?" My mom asked, and it sounded like she was begging.

"Yes, I'll accept the fact that my daughter is a vampire, and your kids are werewolves." He got up. "I have to leave; Alice is coming over early, so I can get fitted." He kissed my mom, then left. I came into the living room, and my mom was sitting on the sofa, her hands on her stomach.

"Hey." I called. Then I plopped my self next to her.

"How much did you hear?" She asked, tears rolling down her face.

"The ending," I hugged her. "But I have something to tell you."

"Oh, really?" She wiped the tears from her face. "Well, what is it?"

"So, while driving to Seattle, we came across a different scent." I sighed. "Leah, Embry, Damian, me, and Evan followed it to where a vampire was and I….I….I…." I stammered, suddenly wishing Jasper was here to make me calmer.

"Spit it out Seth." She patted my head. "It can't be that bad."

"I imprinted." I said, looking away from her. We were quiet for two minutes, so I used this time to guess her reaction. Would she run? Would she scream? Would she punish me?

"Well, that is pretty bad. So, have you met her yet?" My mom asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but she said she had a _mate_." I sneered the word.

"Oh, Seth," My mom hugged me, and I hugged her back. "Don't worry, it'll work out."

"How? She already loves someone mom, how could she possibly work it out."

"She'll begin to love you more, and then she'll come to you." She smiled, and rubbed my shoulder. "Now, go get some sleep. I'll wake you if anything new comes up."

I nodded then headed towards my room. As I lay in bed, I couldn't help but think about Megan. Her eyes, her face, her body. And then the words that tore me apart. _'My mate wouldn't of liked that that much.'_ How could life be so cruel?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, Megan, and Luke.**

**Chapter Four**

It's the day of the wedding. I haven't seen Megan in 2 weeks, and I was perfectly fine with it. She can go be with her mate, for all I cared.

Yeah, I cared a lot. But today was my mother's day, and I was going to walk her down the aisle.

Traditionally, you should have your father walk you down the aisle. However, my mom's dad is in Europe for no apparent reason, and he refuses to come back here. Her dad shares similarities with his brother, Sam's dad. So, I was the one she chose to walk her down the aisle, and Leah was going to be her maid-of-honor.

To my surprise, Nessie was the flower girl. I couldn't help but watch Edward and Bella as their daughter made her way down the aisle, throwing flowers as she went.

After the wedding, we ended up going to First Beach. Big mistake. _She_ was there, and she wasn't alone.

"Megan, it's lovely to see you." Esme said, hugging her, "and who might this be?"

"This, is Luke, my mate." Megan smiled, then her eyes came to me. "Uh, Seth right? How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I was now, thanks to Jasper. Man, I'd be a total train wreck without him. Beside me, I heard Edward cough a laugh. _Yeah, I know, very funny._ I told him, and he patted my back, then went to sit next to the fire.

I could tell the vampires were having a problem being close to a fire, as it can kill them. Not to mention, it took all my strength to not go over to Megan and kiss her in front of Luke. This imprinting stuff is hard.

"Hang in there." Edward murmured to me, only the vampires and wolves could hear him, his voice was so low. _Thanks_. I said in my head, and he nodded back.

"Seth, do you mind if I speak with you?" I looked up to see Megan, her face lit up by the fire.

"Sure." I scooted over to let her have a seat, but she shook her head.

"I meant somewhere private." She smiled, and I began wondering. _Maybe she'll take me anyway. I have no idea._

"Okay." I followed her into the woods, out of hearing range of everybody, vampires and wolves included.

"Seth, I can't explain it right now, but I feel strangely attracted to you." She said. "It's weird, because I love Luke, but I'm not sure if that's enough anymore. Maybe you could explain some things."

"What if I told you something of imprinting?" I asked. Jake told me that Edward mentioned that Jake had imprinted on Nessie, and he told her what imprinting was. I couldn't let her know that I knew. That would seem weird, I mean, Jake didn't tell me, I saw it in his mind.

"Actually, Edward told me that imprinting was a powerful connection that two people feel……..wait, are you trying to tell me that what I'm feeling is imprinting? Like, you imprinted on me?" Megan asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe…" I said, letting it go from there. All of a sudden, I heard the sound of feet crunching on the leaves.

"Seth…"Edward said as he came into view. "It's time for the mother-son/father-daughter dance. Sue isn't going to start it without you."

"Right, the dance." I looked up at Megan. "I have to go." I ran back to the bonfire, and took my mom away from Charlie as Bella led Charlie away.

"Seth, I haven't been this happy in awhile." My mom said, smiling.

"I know. Me neither." I twirled my mom around.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you steal Bella away from Charlie after this dance? I'm going to tell him about the baby." She let go of my hands.

"Sure." I said. I walked off to Bella and Charlie, and cleared my throat. "I think I should have a dance with my new sister." Bella smiled, because she knew what Charlie was about to hear.

"I think that is fair, dad. I mean, I did dance with Jasper and Emmett at my wedding."

"Okay, just make sure you don't hurt my baby girl. I know how sibling rivalry is." Charlie grumbled.

"Relax. If anyone is going to get hurt, I'm sure Bella will be doing it to me. I'm only strong in wolf form." I smiled, and Bella punched me in the arm. I winced and rubbed my shoulder. "See what I'm talking about? Besides, Leah is the one that will probably get into fights."

"Now, dad, don't let Sue wait. She has something very important to tell you." Bella winked at my mother.

"Now, we shall dance." I said, as I grabbed Bella. Charlie went off to my mother.

"How are you?" Bella asked, whispering in my ear.

"Fine. Like I said before, I'm okay with having vampires as part of the family." I smiled.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." We circled around and I saw what she was doing. She made it to where I was looking at Megan and Luke. "That has to hurt."

"You have no idea." I muttered.

"Well, I'm no Jasper." We both laughed. It was so easy to laugh with Bella, it reminded of the old times, before I was a wolf. Man, I sound like Jake! I heard a chuckle as Edward came up to us.

"Hardly." He said. "Jake's thoughts were a bit more...er...explicit." We all laughed. "Now, may I have a dance with my wife?" Edward offered his hand, and Bella took it.

Jake came up to me, and handed me 2 hot dogs. "Enjoy, buddy."

"You know, I'll become your uncle-in-law one day, right?" Jake stopped in mid-bite.

"I never thought of that." Jake said. "So, what did you and Megan talk about?"

"She was telling me how she felt strangely attracted to me, and then I told her it was the imprint." I sighed. "Do you think she will actually fall for me?"

"What's not to love?" Jake laughed. "I mean, sure, you are a little slow, and young, but you have humor on your side."

"What a nice compliment." The night was interrupted with a howl that everyone heard, including Charlie, who was jumping up and down.

"What was that?" He asked, and Sue whispered in his ear. I looked, and I saw Luke was gone, and Megan was sitting quietly near the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, Megan, and Luke.**

**I should also mention how Alice was able to know about Seth's secret. Easy. She saw the Megan tell Luke about Seth. That way, I still didn't break the rules of Alice not being able to see the wolves.**

**Thanks to 'Oh Freedom', my first reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Chapter Five**

"Crap." Jake said. He went over to Leah, and then he whispered something in her ear. She nodded, then ran off to our cousins.

"Seth," Jake said, looking at me in my eyes. "Stay here."

"Why?" I wouldn't have asked if he used his Alpha voice.

"Because, I can tell it deals with Megan." Jake smiled. "Go be a friend." He ran off into the woods, taking off his shirt as he went.

I walked over to Megan, and sat next to her. "So, what's going on?" I asked, trying my hand at nonchalance.

"I broke up with Luke." She looked at me, and I could easily tell that if she could cry, her face would be drenched. "I'm so confused." She nudged her head into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"What's so confusing?"

"You." Then she placed her lips upon mine, and I saw my future play before my eyes.

Granted, I didn't see any children, because I couldn't have children with the woman I loved. I could, however, live forever, if I so choose. Which I probably would, considering that my woman would never grow old, as with Jake's.

As our lips parted, she rested her head against my shoulder, and I kissed her head. "How is this going to work out?"

"Love will find a way." I said, rubbing her shoulders. "I mean, look at Edward and Bella. She was human when they fell in love. Edward left, trying to protect Bella, but love brought them back together in Volterra. They married, had Nessie, and Bella is the strongest newborn ever. She could be herself."

"I have to leave." She whispered. "Not for long. I just need to leave, to think about things." She got out of my embrace, and ran into the woods. I feared for her life, but I knew Jake and the pack wouldn't harm her.

The next day, I found myself lying on Billy's couch. Jake and Sam were both in the living room, waiting for me to wake up.

"Morning." I said, stretching.

"Seth, we need to talk about your…imprintee." Sam said.

"How so? I only need to talk to Jake, seeing as he's my Alpha." I got up and headed to the door. I needed to run wolf for awhile.

"Seth." Jake said, using the Alpha tone. "Megan's mate, Luke, he hurt Embry pretty bad, and then Quil got some of it. You need to talk to Megan, and ask her if we can take care of Luke."

"I don't know where she is." I said, matter-of-factly.

"You don't know, or you don't want to tell us?" Sam said.

"I don't _know_!" I raised my voice a bit. "She left last night; she said she had to think about some things." I ran out of the house, and became a wolf.

_Little brother,_ Leah thought.

_Hold your tongue; I'm __**not**__ in the mood to fight with you._ I growled. She was close by, if she said one more word…

_What, you think you can actually take me on?_ That was it. I ran right into her shoulder, and the impact broke three trees.

_I said, I __**wasn't**__ in the mood._ I grabbed her neck with my teeth. She tried to shake me off, but I was bigger than her.

_Get off, runt!_ Leah said. I felt an undertone in her voice.

_I will if you tell me what your problem is!_ I sunk my teeth into her neck even more, and blood drew.

_I won't tell you, I'll show you._ As I looked through Leah's thoughts, I could see what she wanted. She wanted to imprint, to forget about Sam. She was strongly upset when her baby brother imprinted, and not herself. She felt she deserved it more.

I let go of her by then, and she shook her neck. _I had no idea._ _Leah, I had no idea that you felt that way._

_Why do you think I joined Jake's renegade pack in the beginning? Jake knew it, I told him._ She snorted. _I __**have**__ to get away from Sam._

_Guys._ Jake said. _Leah, I know you desperately want to imprint, but don't take that out on Seth. Seth, don't let Leah provoke you. We all know how she gets._ He got in between me and Leah, so that we wouldn't fight again. _Now, tell me everything that happened last night._

I replayed the whole night in my head, and Leah laughed at the part of when I was kissing Megan. I ignored her, and stopped right after Megan left.

_Told you, I don't know where she is._ I thought towards Jake.

_I believed you, it was Sam who didn't._

_Riiight…and pigs fly?_ I thought sarcastically.

_Okay, a part of me didn't believe you, but most of it did._ He pictured the Cullens house in his head. _They want us to go there, and they want it done snappy. _He started running, and Leah followed.

_Uh…Jake? I have to go home first. I kinda tore my clothes apart._ I felt kind of embarrassed. I shouldn't let my emotions get a hold of me. I mean, I'm no Leah.

_Thank heavens for that._ Leah said before she phased back.

_Okay, we'll see you there._ I could tell Jake phased, because I was all alone in my head.

_Megan, where are you?_ If I actually knew where she was, I'd be running towards her. But, unfortunately, I don't. _Just come back safely._ I knew that she couldn't hear my thoughts, but it couldn't hurt, right?

I made it back home in two minutes flat. I saw Charlie's cruiser out front, so I headed towards my window. I phased, and slipped through the window again.

When I got shorts and a t-shirt on, I went into the living room, to find my mom and step-dad frantically packing their clothes for a trip to Lake Tahoe. Charlie was saving up for awhile, so he could go on a decent honeymoon. Plus, mom liked those Hard Rock Café glasses. **(A/N: This is in reference to my mother. She has to go to a HRC wherever we go)**

"Hey" I called as I entered. "So, you leave in a week, how exciting." I smiled.

"Yeah, well, it'll be good to get away. I hope Mark can handle things." Charlie said, stuffing swimming trunks into his case.

"I'm sure Mark can handle watching the coffee." My mother said, and I laughed.

"I'm serious!" Charlie said, raising his voice.

"I know, I know." My mom comforted him.

"Hey, uh, I'll be back later." I said. I left the house, and went straight to the rabbit. Yeah, the rabbit belonged to Jake, but he gave it to me after I got my license. Since he was going to be a Cullen, he was allowed to use any of their cars.

I stuck the key in the ignition, and turned it, but the car just sputtered. "Great." I murmured. I got out of the car, and went to the hood. Nothing seemed wrong, but I'm no mechanic. I began to think of someone who could help me, because god knows I don't have enough for Dowling's. I ran into the house so I could use the phone.

"Thought you were leaving?" Mom said as I walked past. I was already on the phone, so I mouthed the words 'Car trouble'.

"Hello?" A soft voice said, wary.

"Esme, its Seth." I sighed. "I'm having car troubles; can you send Rosalie or Edward? I have no idea what's wrong with it, I just know it won't start."

"Rosalie is on her way. She should be there shortly." Esme paused. "Do you need someone to pick you up? I could send someone."

"No, thank you. I can just wait for Rosalie to get finished." I hung up, and left the house, to find Rosalie inspecting the hood.

"Your cables aren't even hooked." Rosalie said, clipping the cables back in place.

"Oh…." I suddenly felt dumb. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled. I got in the car, and she crossed her arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Are not going to invite me in?" Rosalie said.

"Want a ride?" I asked, shrugging.

"Sure." She got in the passenger seat, and I drove off to the Cullen home.

The reason why the Cullens wanted us to come quick was because they were telling us they were leaving in another year. I was able to graduate high school during that time period, and then we headed to Victoria.

We lived there for ten years, and I never heard from Megan since then.

Then, we moved to Oak Harbor. And we enrolled as freshmen or sophomores in high school. We tried to stay close to Forks, because we had a feeling that my brother, and Bella's brother, Billy, would become a wolf.

One night, after school, the phone rang.

**Okay guys. That's chapter five. Poor Seth, hasn't seen his imprint for 10 years. Anyway, I had some ideas for Luke's payback, but you can go ahead and give me some. I love the feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, Megan, and Luke.**

**Chapter Six:**

I didn't pay any attention to the phone; I continued racing Emmett and Jake on the XBOX 360. I was winning, and there was no way I was going to let anything stand in my way of victory.

"Hello?" Nessie answered. "Oh, hi, Sue." Nessie no longer felt the need to say words like grandma or grandpa, or mom and dad. She looked old enough to be her parents' sibling.

"You better go get it, Seth." Jake said. "Don't keep mommy waiting." He snickered.

"You wish." I said, and I gained another lap on them.

"Damn it!" Emmett said. "My controller is not working!" I paused the game and turned towards him.

"No, your controller works fine. See?" I switched his with mine in the slots on the console, and started playing with his controller. "You better hurry, Em, I'm gaining another lap." I laughed.

"Okay, no more mister nice guy!" Emmett said, and he grabbed the controller. My car is driving along, and all of a sudden, a car keeps slamming into my side.

"Stop!" I tried to shake Emmett off, but by the time I did, Jake was a lap ahead of me.

"Yes!" He high-fived Emmett. "Nice teamwork!" This is why I hated playing with them at the same time, they always teamed up.

"Seth, now that you're done with your game, Sue wants to talk to you." Nessie said. She handed me the phone, then kissed Jacob sweetly.

"Seth, how are you?" My mom's voice said, I heard Charlie and little Billy in the background.

"Fine." Except for the fact that I'm in a house with 5 happy couples, and here I am, all alone.

"Seth, something happened. You and Jacob need to come home." Sue's voice sounded rough, now that I was paying attention.

"What happened?" I asked. I heard a shuffle on the phone. "Mom?"

"Seth," Charlie's voice answered. "Your mom can't speak right now." Charlie cleared his throat. "Rachel and Paul found Billy dead at his house. The funeral is going to be in a week, and all of you are invited." He hung up the phone.

I gave the phone back to Nessie, and stared into 10 pairs of grieving eyes.

"I'll be back." Jacob said, then sprinted out the door. I could tell that he phased, because a large howl ripped through the night.

_____________________________________________________________________

All of us came to the funeral, and we all wore black. Little Billy was up to my chest, though he was only ten years old. Me and Jake gave each other a look, and we knew that little Billy would be joining us. Claire was thirteen, and the triplets were 23. If you went by the year I was born, I would say that I was 26. I was actually 18; I gave up my wolf self about 2 years ago. I could still become a wolf, but I felt so much grief that I didn't want to make anyone else miserable. Not until Megan came back, would I become a wolf.

At the funeral, I thought I noticed a familiar face. Her hair was blonde, and her skin was a tannish color. I felt a pull towards her. I just shook my head, someone couldn't imprint twice, right?

_____________________________________________________________________

"So, Edward, how are the kids minds here?" Emmett asked. It was lunch time at Oak Harbor High School. It was the first day of the new school year. Jake, Nessie, Edward, Alice and I were portraying freshman. Edward and Nessie were twins (because they looked so much alike), and me and Jake were brothers whose birthparents didn't give us a proper education, so we were held back a couple years. Everyone else were sophomores. Rosalie and Jasper were twins, again. The others didn't look similar, so they were just adopted.

"Just the same." Edward snorted. "All the girls are drooling over the guys, and all the guys are drooling over the girls." Everyone claimed their mates, as someone marking their territory. I could here the groan of all the guys, but the girls still had a piece of unmarked eye-candy, me.

Too bad they didn't realize I couldn't see their faces. Every time I looked, Megan's popped up. Speaking of which, I thought I just saw her in the face of a red-head, who had fair skin and blue eyes. I instantly felt a pull. _This is ridiculous. Three imprints?_

Edward turned his gaze to the red-head, after he heard my thoughts. "I can't get a read on her mind." Edward said, slightly frustrated. "I gotten used to not being able to hear Bella, but this is just ridiculous!"

I looked at the table. My food had been replenished; the vampires gave all their food to Jake and me, because we could easily dispose of it. I grabbed a cheeseburger, and began chewing, just staring at my tray.

"May I sit here?" A voice said. This voice was different; it sent shivers down my spine. The same voice I last heard 10 years ago. I quickly shot my head up, eager to see Megan.

Unfortunately, it was the red-head I saw earlier. She was holding her tray, waiting for an answer, smiling.

"Sure," came unwillingly from my mouth, and I scooted over. She sat next to me.

"So, you're the infamous Cullen bunch?" She said, about to bite into her burger. "So, what's the story?" Everyone just stared at each other.

"Come on, you have to tell me how you can hide the fact that you are vampires from me." She smiled. Everyone was silent for one second, then we busted into a round of laughter.

"That's nice." Emmett said. "Compare us to Dracula!" Everyone started to laugh again.

"Oh, I guess I found the wrong Cullens then." She looked disappointed as she stared at her tray. Her head shot up. "So, Seth Black, do you have a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I said, very rude to the girl.

"My name is Maggie Smith." She said, raising her hand for a handshake.

"Okay, nice to meet you Maggie." I shook her hand, and was surprised to see it felt really cold to my blistering skin.

It felt like I was shaking hands with a vampire.

"To answer, your question, no I don't have a girlfriend. I did, about 2 years ago." Correction, ten. But I couldn't let her think I had a girlfriend when I was 6, right?

"Would you like to go out Friday night?" Maggie asked, her eyes glittering with hope.

"I think you should get to know my brother first." Jake said, punching me in the arm. "Then maybe you should go out." Thankfully, the bell rang then, and I bolted for my class.

Unfotunately, Maggie was in that class too. Great, I figured that English 1 would be the class I could let my thoughts roam free; Edward was all the way on the other side of the building.

"Mr. Black," The balding teacher said, his thick beard moving with his mouth. "Have a seat next to Ms. Smith."

Great. So the teacher that looks like his hair retreated to his face sat me next to the girl that had the skin like a vampire. She was also totally annoying.

Sitting at my desk, I noticed a sheet of paper fly onto my notebook. I opened it, and groaned when I realized it was from Maggie.

Can you meet me after class? I have a secret to tell you.

_____________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Don't try to guess, I don't want those with no ideas to figure it out by reading the reviews.**

**Okay, uh, I got this chapter done in one day, so if it's sloppy, bare with me.**

**Until next chapter (which will probably be up tomorrow or Thursday) Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, Megan, Maggie and Luke.**

**Chapter Seven:**

I read the note over and over. What possibly could be her secret?

Well, for starters, her skin felt like a vampire's. I didn't notice until now, when the breeze from the heating unit drifted her scent to me, that her scent was icy and sickly sweet. Like a vampire's scent.

I grabbed my pen and swiftly wrote _Sure, _then I handed it back to her. She read it and nodded.

Well, I know that Edward would be no use to me, he couldn't eve read her mind. I guess I'll need to talk to Jake, which was good, because we had gym next period.

"Mr. Black, please open your textbook." Mr. Beardfacé said. "I asked you to play the part of Benvolio, and it is now your turn." He stroked his thick beard. "Stop lolly-gagging and get over here! You also have to do the stage directions!"

I cleared my throat and walked to the front of the class. "Part fools, put up your swords; you know not what you do." I pretended like I beat down their swords.

We got finished with Scene 2 of Act 1 today, and I was glad to be out of there. To my surprise, Maggie was right behind me.

"You know, whenever I watched _Romeo and Juliet_, I would have a crush on Benvolio." She giggled and left out into the hallway.

I headed to the boys' locker room, and Jake was waiting for me.

"How was English?" He smiled.

"Not so great. I got the part of Benvolio, and Mister Beardface was a total pain." I grimaced.

"Isn't his name Beardfacé?" Jake asked, his smile stretching wider.

"What's the difference?" We both laughed until we got dressed. When we were in the gym, everyone's eyes sized up me and Jake. Our highly sensitive ears could hear what they were saying.

"_I hope they're on my team. If not, we are going to lose."_

"_Ooh, baby. How hot are they?"_

"_I think the taller brother is taken. That's okay though, Seth is one big cutie too."_

Me and Jake just rolled our eyes. The gym teacher, which was also the football coach, came with some footballs.

"Alright, today, we are going to toss the pigskin." He tossed it to every other person. "My name is Coach Martin. Not Coach, or Martin. Or, Hey! Mr. Martin is acceptable, but any others I will not listen to." Jake leaned towards me and whispered something so softly, only I could hear.

"I have a feeling his first name is some chick name, like Leslie." We both laughed, which caused Coach Martin to look at us.

"The Black boys, huh?" He came in front of us. "Nice muscles you got there, how much do you press?" Me and Jake just stared at each other. "Come on, now, I haven't got all day."

"120 pounds, sir." Jake answered.

"And that's on each arm." I added. As a bonus, I flexed my bicep, which caused all the girls to swoon.

"Show off." I heard one of the boys say.

"How far can you throw?" The coach said, ignoring the other students.

"Um…I don't know? Maybe like, 60 yards." Jake said. "We never really measured. But we know that when we say 'go long' we usually want to run a long way." He chuckled, and the coaches' eyes went wide.

"Alright, everyone, were going out to the football field. Jake and Seth, your with me, everyone else, hit the sidelines." Everyone headed outside, and we slowed so we could walk with the Coach.

"So, how do you boys feel about joining the football team?" The coach asked, a smile to his voice.

"Honestly, the only one who thought about it was our brother."

"I sure could use you two on the offensive team. But first," He handed us a ball, "I want to see how far you throw." He turned toward the sidelines. "Porter!"

A scrawny nerd, with untidy black hair, stepped forward. He reminded me of Eric Yorkie, one of the kids from Forks. "Yes Coach Martin?"

"I want you to go to the 50-yard line." Coach said. "That way, we can measure how far the Blacks' throw." He smiled at us.

"Okay," the nerd said, and he ran off, running like Napoleon Dynamite.

"Jacob your up." Jake stood up to the sideline, and threw the ball with all of his might. It landed somewhere near the 70 yard line.

"74 yards!" Porter yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth, to make his voice louder.

"Show off." I heard the same boy say.

"Seth." I nodded to the coach, then I threw the ball. Unfortunately, it landed short of Jacob's.

"71 yards!" The nerd ran to us. "Jake had 74, Seth had 71." He dug into his pocket to take out an inhaler.

"Jake, Seth." The coach said, patting Porter on the back. "How would you like to become the two most important players on the offensive line?"

"NO FAIR!" A boy behind us yelled. He looked like he was Emmett's size, and a senior. "Coach! They're freshman!"

The coach waited a minute. "…And?"

"Everyone knows freshman have a hard time making the football team. Yet here you are, handing out the first two freshman to catch your eye the most valuable positions."

"Brandon, do you want to be the quarterback?" The coach said, crossing his arms.

"I deserve it! I've been practicing my ass off for 5 years, since middle school, and I've sucked up to you for 3 years." Brandon got in front of us. "Just because two new students with potential show up, doesn't mean that they should get it all willy-nilly. The position belongs to me!"

"Brandon! Enough!" The coach separated Brandon from us. "I'll see you in my office." Brandon threw the football on the ground, then stormed off to the building. The Coach turned toward us. "So, Jacob, how would you like to be the quarterback?"

"I'd be honored." Jake said. "But I'll have to talk with my family first. If you don't mind."

"I don't at all." He turned to me. "I'd ask if you want to be the halfback, but you live with Jake right. So you'll both have to talk it over." He looked at his clipboard, and wrote something on it. "I expect something from you tomorrow." From inside the school, the bell rang, and kids started to storm out of the building.

"Alright, get inside, and get your clothes on! See you tomorrow!" We all ran in, not wanting to miss our ride. Me, Jake and Emmett took the Jeep, as it seemed to fit our character. Edward, Bella, and Nessie(who went by Vanessa at school) drove the Ferrari, while Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie had the BMW.

"Jake, can you tell Emmett to wait for me? I promised Maggie I'd meet her after school." I asked once we had our shirts off. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Are you over Megan yet?" He pulled on his t-shirt.

"No, but she told me she had a secret. And Alice can be no help." I wish she could've been, that way I'd be able to know what Maggie would say. "So, all I see is that I have to talk to her."

"Sure, Emmett and I will wait." Jacob smiled. "Me and him are going to guess how long you'll be." His smile grew more pronounced.

"Please, no betting on my behalf." We were outside in the hallway now, Maggie leaning against the door.

"I thought you forgotten." She said. "I was getting scared."

"Nope," I said, as we walked off towards the woods that surrounded the school, and Jake headed to the parking lot. "Coach Martin just wanted me and Jake to stay behind."

"Oh." She said, and we were in the woods. All alone.

"So," I said, dropping my bag. "Can you make this quick? My brothers are waiting for me."

She dropped her bag. "I don't know where to start." She whispered softly. "But please, do not tell anyone. I need to keep this a secret."

"Uh…okay." Why would she tell me if she needed to keep a secret? Right, I was hiding a huge secret about my family.

"Don't tell your family either." She turned to me. "I know they can keep secrets, but I'll tell them eventually."

"Okay, shoot." I said.

"I love you." She came to me, and grabbed my face with her hands. Her lips reached up to mine, and I didn't refuse. One of my hands wrapped around her waist, while the other held her face to mine. She opened her mouth, and I could feel her cool breath tickle my lips. My lips reacted as if it had a mind of its own; it opened, allowing her tongue to slip through.

I cleared my head, and pushed away. I opened my eyes, and the sight I saw made me whole again.

"Megan." I whispered.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. Okay, maybe you did, it shouldn't have been that hard to guess. Seth is just kinda slow, as he mentions next chapter.**

**Thanks to my step-dad, for giving me info on the football topic. I am no tomboy, so thank goodness I live with a guy.**

**Next chapter coming tomorrow, or even possibly tonight.**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, Megan, Maggie and Luke.**

**Note: There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth.**

**Chapter Eight:**

"Hi Seth," Megan said, her auburn hair flowing in the wind. Her skin was back to the smooth marble texture that I saw her with ten years ago.

"…H…H…How in the world did you do that?" I asked. I couldn't believe my eyes. Megan came back. She came back for me!

Megan chuckled. "It's my vampire power." She stretched her arm out. "I can manipulate my body to become that of a human." She brought her arms to her sides. "Remember this girl."

Slowly, before my eyes, Megan transformed into the blonde I saw at Billy's funeral, with the same tannish complexion.

"You were at the funeral?" I asked, half-surprised. "How come Edward wasn't able to read your mind?"

"Part of my power," She said, and she slowly transformed back into her old self. "Whenever I change my appearance, rather, whenever I'm not taking the shape of a vampire, my body blocks any power that comes towards me." She shrugged. "It's some kind of vampire camouflage." I just stood there, shaking my head.

"Seth?" Megan asked, as she placed her hand on my cheek. "What is it? Did I do something? Do you not believe me?"

I grabbed her wrists, and stroked it with my thumb while I spoke. "It's not you." I turned my head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've seen it coming."

"I did give you many hints." She smiled.

"Of course," I said, as I put everything together. "The smell, the touch, and the pull I felt."

"And I didn't actually eat anything." She said, counting things I missed. "And the fact that I called you all out on your secret."

"You're incredible." I said as I pulled her in for another deep kiss. When our lips parted, I was gasping for air.

"By the way, I've tried the vegetarian lifestyle." She said, and I noticed her eyes were a golden brown, instead of the red I dreamed about. "It's not as bad as I thought." She pulled her lips close to mine, "I guess I'll survive." We kissed until I heard a honking.

I groaned. "That's Emmett."

"Don't tell anyone." She said, as she slipped into Maggie form. "So, do we have a date this weekend?"

"I believe we do." I kissed her again. "Oh, I might be joining the football team, so you'll be dating the halfback."

"Oooh, come here, wolf boy." She said, and we kissed again, and the honk was louder this time.

"Until tomorrow," I said, and I kissed her cheek. I darted to the jeep, and saw Emmett and Jake waiting.

"'Bout time," Jake said. "What were you doing? Arguing?"

"No, just talking."

"Or how about breaking a few trees?" Emmett howled as he sped off toward our home set deep in the forest.

When we arrived home, everyone was staring at me, on alert after they realized we were late.

"Seth, you look…" Bella said, struggling for the right word. "…happy. Like a 'you just got married', happy."

"Thanks." I said, and I kept thinking of other things. I went to grab a black bungee cord from the garage, and got a shirt for tomorrow, and I came back in. "I'm going to slip out though." I said, and I took off my shirt, wrapped the new shirt around my leg, and fastened the bungee to hold both my shirt and my pants in place. I stood straight and pointed to myself. "I think it's about time someone stops aging around here." I noticed Jake raise his eyebrow, because he knew the oath I made.

"Hold up a minute Seth." Esme said. "We were talking about you possibly joining the football team." She smiled. "Carlisle and I have agreed you could. Why else would two young boys be so muscular?"

"Okay." I said. Great, I get to be the halfback of the football team.

"You don't sound enthusiastic." Edward said, hearing both my thoughts and voice.

"I was never really considered to be a football player before." I went to the door. "Jake, when does Leah start patrol, I want my thoughts to roam alone."

"Midnight," He said, and I could tell he was wondering what I was hiding. I kept thinking about Romeo and Juliet, so that Edward wouldn't be able to hear what I was planning to do.

I nodded and headed out the door. When I phased, my joints were stiff, so I had to stretch it. I turned my head so I could see if my clothes were still in place, as it's been awhile since I had to worry about my clothes staying on. They were still there, so I took off, and ended up in the forest.

I came across a pregnant doe. She smelled appetizing, but I wouldn't end her life when she was carrying a life besides her own. Instead I settled on her mate, an eleven point buck. I grabbed the buck's antlers in my teeth, and raced home, to drop it on the front porch. _It would make a nice trophy._ I thought into the house, so that Edward would hear.

I ran out to a meadow I came across before. There was a boulder there that I liked to sit on. Instead of finding the meadow empty, though, I saw someone was sitting on the boulder, looking up into the sky. I was about to growl, but then I realized it was Megan, still in her Maggie form.

I walked into the clearing, trying to sneak up on her, when I heard a branch crack under my giant paws. Megan turned around, and fear came across her face. I let out a soft whine, and the fear escaped. She let out a sigh of relief, and turned back to the sky. I went to join her, and sat on my hind haunches.

"Hi Seth," she said, and she reached her hand to stroke my fur. "I followed your scent here. I noticed it was all around this meadow." She chuckled. "I see why. This place is beautiful." I wanted to say not as beautiful as you, but I was in my wolf form, so I couldn't. I turned my head to the forest, and let out a soft whine.

"What?" I turned to point at my clothes on my leg, and back to the forest again. "Oh, okay, see you soon." I licked her face, and she laughed. "Gross!" I barked a laugh, and ran into the forest. Once I phased, I yanked my shorts on, and ran out to meet her. I sat on the boulder next to her, and wrapped my arm over her shoulders.

"I was going to say not as beautiful as you." I smiled, and let my teeth graze her ear. She shivered in response, and I knew that it was a shiver of pleasure.

"I already knew that." She said, and turned her face towards mine, and she pressed her lips on my cheek. "But it's still nice to hear." She whispered against my skin. She caressed my lips with hers, and opened her mouth, allowing her breath to tickle my lips. Mine opened, and slid my tongue through.

We were making out until the stars shone in the dark sky above us. I dropped off the rock, and lied down in the cool grass. Megan slid down the boulder, and lied next to me.

"I have a question." I said, just throwing it out there.

"Shoot." She said, her blue eyes twinkling, and red hair flowing in the breeze.

"I don't understand why you would need to hide now." I said, gesturing my hand up and down her body, as if to make my point clear. "We are the only ones here, why do you need to hide?" She sat up, and looked at the stars.

"Someone wants to kill me." She said, and I instantly wanted to crush the person who wanted to end the life of my reason to live.

"Who?!" I growled. Whoever he was, he would be sorry.

"Luke." She whispered. This made me hate him more, first he was with my imprint, and now, he wants to kill her.

"So, let him come." I growled. "There's plenty enough of us to take care of him."

"I'm sure." She said, but then she sighed. "It's just, I want you to get hurt. I know, I know, you think you can take him." She said, smiling, but the smile faded. "But Luke has connections. **Powerful** connections." She said, emphasizing the word 'powerful'.

"So, how long do I have to keep my thoughts from Edward?" I said. "You know, it's getting kind of hard, I had to think of Romeo and Juliet today."

"One week." She said. "I want them to see how happy you are first, then we'll tell them."

"Megan…" I said. "I love you."

"I love you too Seth." She said, and kissed me one last time.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Yay! They said the 'L' word. This chapter was fun to write, because I wrote it during school today. And no, the meadow is not the same one as Bella's meadow, although it is similar.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter in today, I already have ideas. Teehee.**

**Okay, some things to consider. 1. How will the Cullens take Megan's return? And 2. Who is Luke's "Powerful Connections"?**

**See you tonight! And if not, tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, Megan, Maggie and Luke.**

**Note: There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth. _______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Nine:**

When I opened my eyes, I saw I was laying next to Megan, in the meadow.

"Morning," she said, and she caught a piece of my hair as it fell off my head. "You're a sound sleeper. I called your name 5 times and you didn't wake up." She smiled.

"I needed the sleep, I guess." I stood up and stretched. "See you at school." I kissed her on the cheek, and yanked my shirt on, and ran to school, which was a mile away.

"Look, there he is." Jake said as he spotted me. "Fall asleep?" He punched me in my shoulder when I stood next to him.

"Yeah, I guess I was just really tired." Everyone was staring at me.

"Here's your bag." Emmett said, tossing it at me.

"Seth!" I heard Maggie yell. I turned to see her getting off of her bus, waving when she saw I was staring at her. I waved back.

"Aww! Sethy has a girlfriend." I heard Nessie whisper. Maggie came up to me. I grabbed her hand as I led her to her first period.

"So, who do you have?" I asked, curious.

"Ms. Barnes, algebra." She said. "You know, this school thing is fun. I forgot how it used to be." We ended up near her classroom door 10 minutes before school started, so we stopped just outside of it.

"You know, you have the most gorgeous blue eyes I ever saw." I said, and Maggie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. And your brown eyes are breath-taking." She reached up, and traced the planes under my eyes, then led her fingers to my lips. I slid my tongue out and licked her finger. She raised an eyebrow.

"You naughty dog," She kissed me on my lips, and slipped into her class. I raced off to my Freshman level history class, which Edward was in, as was Nessie.

"Um, Seth, why are reciting Canada's national anthem in your head?" Edward asked. "Are you trying to hide something?"

"No, I just don't want to forget. You never know when we'll be in Canada again, and _I_ don't have a vampires' memory." That seemed to shut him up.

"Okay, class, today we will start with the 5 themes of geography. It's a review…" Ms. Harley said, with a voice that made me want to sleep. _Snore._ I thought in my head, and Edward chuckled.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to share what's so funny?" She said, using the same monotone voice. _Can you find a new voice?_ Edward kicked my chair.

"No Ms. Harley. Please continue, I'm sorry I interrupted." Edward said.

"Yes…well…open your textbooks to page 5." The rest of the class period was boring, because her voice never became animated like some teacher's did. 2nd period was Spanish, and we were picking out our Spanish names. Edward snorted, because the name I'm going to choose will probably lead me down the path of class clown.

"¡Estudiantes bienvenidos!" The Spanish teacher said, and I could tell she already lost half the class. "Soy la Señorita Lopez, y yo estuvieron ayeres enfermos. Ahora, escoge un nombre español y me dice." Everyone raised their hands. "Señor Brandon, ¿Qué es?"

"Uh…no comprendan?" He said, and the teacher shook her head.

"The correct term would be, no comprendo, which means I do not understand." She went to the board. "Estudiantes means students, and bienvenidos means welcome." She wrote on the chalkboard. "I said, welcome students. I am Señorita Lopez, and I was sick yesterday. Now, pick a Spanish name, and give it to me." The class started in a chorus of "Oh". The teacher turned around and wrote her name. "Esto será uno año largo." She said under her breath, which meant 'this is going to be one long year.' She turned around and grabbed her clipboard.

"Señor Black, what Spanish name do you want?" She looked at me.

"Um…." Time for my plan to fold out. "Helado." Everyone laughed, and I was glad they knew what it meant.

"¡Calle, por favor!" Señorita Lopez smacked her yardstick against her desk. "Señor Black, you want to be 'Ice Cream'. Is that correct?"

"Si." I said smiling. "Me llamo Helado, y me gusta Helado." My smile grew bigger.

"Okay," Señorita Lopez said. "If that's what you prefer." She wrote the name on the clipboard, and continued to the next student. I daydreamed while I was in her class, trying to keep my thoughts away from Maggie, just in case Edward was listening in. The bell rang, and I was heading to my Algebra class, which I had with Alice.

"Hey shorty," I said as I placed by bag under my desk. "What's on the agenda for today?" I knew she wouldn't know, so I smiled.

"Oh, just a review of 8th grade math," she said, returning the smile. I gave her a confused look. "Look," she pointed at the whiteboard near the front of the class, "it says review of 8th grade math. You're so gullible." She smiled even more.

"Demon pixie," I murmured, and she hit me upside my head. "Well, it's the truth." I whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Alice said. "I can be very demonic." She replaced her smile with a frightening face, and I cringed.

"Cut that out!" someone yelled, and I saw it was the algebra teacher, Mr. Billings. "I want peace and quiet when we have this review." _At least he isn't a monotone._ I thought. His class still dragged on, but I think it was because I wanted to go see Maggie, and the wait was driving me crazy. Finally, the bell rang, and I grabbed my bag, and rushed out the door.

I ran into a wall, or so I thought, as it was just Bella waiting for me.

"In a hurry?" She asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Kind of." I replied, and held open the cafeteria doors for her. I looked for Maggie, but I didn't see her yet. The rest of my 'family' was already in line, and Alice came up behind me.

"Yo, ice cream!" Someone yelled, and he was pointing at me. I recognized him from Spanish and gym. "Party at my house!"

"Maybe another time," I said as I walked past him. I felt Bella nudge me.

"Ice cream? What kind of nickname is that?" She whispered.

"I didn't pick it. I just picked my Spanish name." I grabbed the tray, and placed a slice of pizza on it.

"And you happened to pick, Helado, didn't you." Bella smiled, and she grabbed a slice and put it on her try.

"You know me so well, sis, it makes me want to cry." I teased, and Bella shoved me a little bit. I grabbed a baked potato, and baked beans, and found the butter and cheese to top off the potato, and went to pay for my lunch. After I sat down, I concentrated on getting the butter and cheese to melt, so I placed them in my potato before I ate anything else.

"Do you mind if I sit here again? I'm not very good at making friends." A female's voice said, and I could already tell that it was Maggie. I looked up at her, and she had a confused face.

"Guys, do you mind?" I asked. "She's in my English class, and I know no one is nice to her in there." I twitched my lip a bit, but in Maggie's direction.

"Go ahead." Edward said. "We're not very good at making friends either; they seem to alienate themselves away from us." Maggie sat down, and looked at my potato.

"You like them loaded?" She asked and I smiled.

"Didn't you know, cheese makes everything better." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Great, another human is going to get in on our charade." Rosalie said, too low for a normal human to hear.

"I can't get a feel for her emotions, so your not alone, Edward." Jasper said, at the same volume as Rosalie. I grabbed a bite of my pizza, then checked on my potato. _Nope, still not melted._

"You know, Seth, I know an easier way for it to melt." Edward smiled, and I knew what he was going to say. _Wouldn't it look weird if I dug my hands all up in my food?_ "Yeah, it would." Edward added.

"So, Maggie, where are you from?" Nessie, who went by Vanessa at school, asked, and she took a bite of her sauerkraut, which I thought was the nastiest food on the planet, and that means a lot, coming from an eating machine.

"Well, my parents were born in Ireland, before they had me and my brother, they moved to America, because their jobs moved them out west. And here I am, stuck in this Podunk town somewhere in the state of Washington." Maggie said. She grabbed my fork, and scooped up some baked beans, and fed them to me.

"Isn't that sweet." Jake said as he grabbed his baked potato. "Oh, Vanessa?" He shoved the potato in her mouth.

"Geez, Jake." She said. "You're worse than Seth." Everyone laughed.

"And that's saying something." Alice said, and I stuck my tongue at her.

"So, how did Dr. and Mrs. Cullen find you? I've heard rumors that they just wanted to pick the most beautiful kids out of foster care." Maggie asked, and she fed me a bite of pizza.

"Well, Jasper and I are Carlisle's niece and nephew." Rosalie said. "Edward and Vanessa are Esme's niece and nephew. Seth and Jacob, well, their mom was an ex-girlfriend of Esme's brother. He saw the conditions they were living in, and yanked them out. The other three were adopted before the rest of us joined."

"Wow, so, it's not just, they wanted that many kids, but that, it was a family thing? Everyone just thought they were lunatics for wanting that many kids." Maggie said, and played with her food. I grabbed a bite of pizza, and finished it quickly.

"Believe me, I've heard." Edward said, and we all laughed. The bell rang then, and I finished off my potato in a hurry.

"Seth, can you walk me to class?" Maggie asked, "We are going the same place."

"Sure," I said, and we went to Mr. Beardface's class, hand in hand.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have put me on their story alerts/favorites. I only have a few so far, but I plan to get more.**

**So, thanks to my sister, Melanie, for giving me info on freshman curriculum. I can't remember that far back. Thanks Melanie.**

**Melanie: Bite me.**

**Ahem…okay, so, I also wanted to say that some of the Spanish may be wrong, because I used . I know some of it is right, especially the part where Seth says 'My name is ice cream, and I like ice cream.' I should also mention that I got the Beardface/Beardfacé reference from Scrubs.**

**So, the Cullens see how happy Seth is. Next chapter, Maggie/Megan go on a date, and they tell the Cullens.**

**And Seth keeps referring to Megan as Maggie because he's being careful. Who knew when Edward was going to search his brain. He already knows Seth is hiding something.**

**I hope to get another chapter out tonight, but I said that last night, so I'll say tomorrow, as a precaution. And this is one large Author's note.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, Megan, Maggie and Luke.**

**Note: There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Ten**

The rest of the week went good. Coach was ecstatic to hear we could join the team, and he quickly order two jerseys' that said _J. Black_ and_ S. Black_. Everyone bonded with Maggie very quickly, and she became another member of our family. Maggie and I chose to go to the movies for our date, as it seemed human.

Today was Friday, and we were in English. Today, Mr. Beardface actually gave us costumes, so I looked ridiculous in the get-up.

"Do I really have to wear this?" I complained. "It doesn't even fit all the way."

"Part of doing the play is dressing for the part, Mr. Black." Mr. Beardface said. "In order to get the full grade, you'll have to do everything I say." He smirked. "I suggest you be wise and wear it anyway, or else the spot on the football team will be open again."

"Okay, Mr. Beardface." I said, and grabbed the plastic sword.

"It's Mr. Beardfacé."

"Whatever." I cleared my throat. "The date is out of such prolixity. We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf, bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath, scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper. Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke after the prompter, for our entrance. But let them measure us by what they will we'll measure them a measure, and be gone." Every time I spoke as Benvolio, Maggie would just stare at me, and be amazed.

When class was over, I threw off the stupid costume and headed to the door, where Maggie was waiting with my bag.

"So, are you able to hang out after school?" She asked, playing with a strand of my hair. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I said, kissing her on the lips. I told her about her need of watching the venom in her mouth, as it could kill me, so we have been taking it slower now-a-days. "But, no, I can't. I have football practice, and we have a scrimmage game." I said, and I stroked her cheek. "Don't worry; soon, we'll be able to live happy and long lives."

"Very, very, long lives." She said, and caressed my lips with hers. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, have a good Friday." I said, and went to the locker room.

"So," Jake said, taking off his shirt and replacing it with the gym uniform. "How are things between you and Maggie?"

I smiled. "I think I might be in love." I said, and I put on my gym uniform. We walked out into the gym, and Jake stopped me.

"Remember Megan?" He whispered in my ear.

"Of course, I do. I can't forget my imprint." I said, and tried to walk past him, but he held me still.

"How are you even able to be with her? Once you imprint, you can never see any other girls' face again." He said, staring at me with his brown eyes.

"Relax." I said, and walked off to the line.

Gym went over okay, except for the fact that Jake kept trying to stop me from seeing Maggie. He never used his Alpha tone though, so I was free to do what I pleased.

When the bell rang, Jake, Brandon (who became a linebacker) and I were waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

"So," Brandon said, walking over to us. "No hard feelings?" He stretched out his arm. I looked over at Jake. I plopped myself on the ground, and brought my arm up.

"Nothing a little arm wrestle couldn't fix." I said, and pointed down at the ground.

"You're on!" He said, and plopped on the ground in front of me. He brought his arm up, and our hands clasped each others. "Dude, you're hot. Like, my hand is just sweating from holding yours."

"Look, Brandon and Seth are having an arm wrestle." I heard one of our team members say. Soon, the whole team was surrounding us. Jake held our hands at the top, just in case one of us wanted to cheat.

"Okay, gentleman, I want a good clean fight." Jake smiled at me. "Do you want to place any bets?"

"Yeah, if I win, Seth has to quit the team." Brandon said, smiling.

"And if I win, Brandon has to join the school choir." I said, and the guys around us did a chorus of "Ooo!"

"Bring it." Brandon said, and I felt his arm flex.

"On three." Jake said. "One…two…three." At three, Jake lifted his hand up, and I could feel Brandon trying to push my arm down. I gave a couple inches, only intentionally so that Brandon would think he had the upper hand, and Brandon smiled. I brought my other arm around my face, and yawned, patting my mouth with my hand. I moved my arm a little, and I gained about 5 inches.

"And, if I win, you have to stay in the choir for the whole year." I said, and I flexed my arm. He lost a couple more inches. I decided to be nice, and not let the game go farther, so I brought my arm to the ground, winning the match.

"Shit." Brandon said. He got up, and flexed his hand. "I think my hand may be broken." I got up and inspected his hand.

"Naw! It's just bruised!" I said, and I patted his shoulder.

"Boys!" The coach yelled. "Tonight is our scrimmage game against Midway High School." He came into view, and we all lined up. "We win this game, we will have a good start of the season." He smiled. "Inside the locker room I have your jerseys. Go put on the gear, and we'll test them out."

Everyone ran in to see purple jersey's in our lockers. Helmets were given, and they gold. When I had my stuff on, Jake laughed.

"What?" I said, talking over the bite-guard.

"You look ridiculous." He said. He grabbed something that looked similar a bowl, and tossed it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Real men don't need cups." He said, and he slammed his locker. I followed him out.

"Mr. Henry, try and stop Mr. Black from passing the ball." He pointed at Brandon, and then pointed to the field.

"Which one sir?" He asked, and the coach laughed.

"The quarterback, genius!" The coach slapped him on the back.

"Defense, try and take out the offense line. Offense, try and make a run." The coach said, and everyone went over to the field. The Offense group huddled up, and we made our plan.

"Seth," Jake said. "I'll throw the ball to you. You'll need to run to the 90 yard line, which is 40 yards, and try to catch the ball. Everyone else, make sure Seth can get to the position. Wildcats on three. One…two…three."

"Wildcats." The whole offensive line said. I ended up at the right end of the line, and I was getting myself ready to sprint.

"Hut, hut, hike!" I heard Jake say, and I ran to my goal. I was looking at Jake, and just as he was about to throw the ball, Brandon ran straight into him. The coach blew his whistle.

"Move people." He said, and I ran back towards the 50 yard line. Jake was on the ground, holding his crotch. "Black! What's wrong with you?"

"It hurts." Jake groaned. I pushed my way to the front.

"Who looks ridiculous now?" I said, and snorted. "Real men **do** need cups!" I laughed.

"Black! Get your ass up and put your cup on." When Jake got up, the coach slapped him on his head. "You should know better than to forget to protect a man's equipment!" He turned to me. "Seth! Did you forget yours?"

"No sir!" I knocked on the front of my pants, and you could hear the sound of plastic. "I know the importance of cups, sir!"

"Very well, then." Coach said, and the rest of practice wasn't as funny as earlier. We won the scrimmage game, 21-6. When we got home, Esme made two steaks for us, and we happily dug in.

The next morning, I woke up to see Alice staring at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, and covered myself.

"You've been talking in your sleep, and I was the only one brave enough to come up and face the wrath of, and I quote, _'Morning Seth!'"_ She said 'Morning Seth' in a tone they use for monsters. "Were you having nightmares about Luke and Megan?" She asked, and her topaz eyes twinkled.

"No, why would you ask that?" I asked, and rubbed my eyes. I was still in my boxers, so I didn't bother getting up, not with Alice in here anyway.

"Because you kept saying, 'No, Luke, don't do this!' Over and over." She said. "Oh, Esme wants to meet Maggie."

"I was planning on bringing her over anyway. After our movie." I said. "Now get out, I need to get dressed!" Alice giggled and flew out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I quickly got dressed, and saw Nessie and Jake sharing a stack of pancakes, topped off with whip cream, in the kitchen.

"Morning," I said, and grabbed a plate of pancakes. Nessie tossed me the can of whip cream, and I gladly drowned my pancakes in it.

"So, Seth, what movie are you and Maggie seeing?" Nessie asked.

"_My Bloody Valentine._" I replied. "Maggie isn't squeamish about gore, so we picked a scary movie. And if she gets scared, she can always hide in my shoulder." I smiled.

"Jake, I wanted to see that." Nessie said, turning to him.

"I thought Seth should go see his movie first. Sorry if I upset you baby." Jake kissed her cheek.

"It's alright." Nessie moved her mouth to his.

"Okay, I need to get out of the lovey-dovey house." I said as I finished my pancakes. I pushed away from the breakfast nook. "Emmett!" I yelled, and Emmett came into the kitchen, holding a military salute.

"Yes, Mr. Clearwater, sir?" He said, not removing his salute.

"I need the keys to the jeep." I said, wrapping my arms behind my back, like a general probably would.

"Yes, sir." He said, breaking off from the salute, and whisking away to get the keys. He was back in another second, and flicked the keys to me. "Hey, Jake, wanna play some Call of Duty?" He asked.

"You're on." Jake said, running to the XBOX.

"Men and their toys." Nessie said, rolling her eyes. "Alice, want to go shopping?" Everyone laughed. "What?"

"When does Alice **not** want to go shopping?" I heard Edward say as he walked in. "Say hi to Maggie for us."

"Can do," I said, and I started up the jeep. I drove to the meadow, where Maggie was waiting. She ran to the jeep as she heard me stop, and got in the passenger seat in a quick second.

"So, where to?" She asked, smiling.

"Movies," I said, and I drove to the closest movie theater.

_My Bloody Valentine_ was a good movie. While in the theater, I wrapped my arm over her seat, and she leaned against my shoulder. After the movie, we were preparing ourselves to tell my 'family.' Maggie wanted to just walk in as herself, but I said that it would be better to show her changing.

"I don't see why I have to." She said, slumping against her seat.

"It would be much more shocking if you just came in, with the same body they saw you in 10 years ago. Not to mention, they believe I went on a date with _Maggie_, so they'll be like 'What the hell.' Don't worry, I promise they won't hurt you." I said as I kissed her head.

"Okay, I'll go with what you say, Seth." She said. "I want to do all the talking though. And make sure you keep your thoughts not about me. I don't want Edward to find out before everyone else." She said, and then I knew we got within hearing distance. I could hear Esme talk.

"I can't wait to meet her." Esme said. "She's brought life back to Seth."

"Yes, she reminds me of Jacob. After Edward left, Jacob brought life back to me." Bella said.

"Aww, shucks. You're gonna make me blush." Jake said, and they laughed. I pulled into the garage, and I started to sing _Jingle Bell Rock _in my head. We walked into the living room, and everyone was waiting.

"Maggie, it's so nice to meet you." Esme said.

"Actually, I've already met you before." Maggie said, smiling.

"Really?" Esme looked away. "I must've forgotten."

"No, I know you remember, because I know a vampire remembers everything." Maggie smiled again, and everyone was shocked.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked. "Do you know about us?"

"Of course. I know that all of you are vampires, with the exception of Nessie, Seth and Jacob. Nessie is half-vampire. Seth and Jacob are shapeshifters." Maggie crossed her arms.

"How do you know about us?" Emmett asked, and I saw him look at me. Edward kept staring at me. _Dancing and Prancing, in jingle bell square. In the frosty air. What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away._ Edward raised an eyebrow, and I continued singing.

"Before I show you, will you promise not to get too upset?" Maggie said, letting her arms drop at her waist.

"Yes, we promise." Carlisle said.

"Okay then," Maggie smiled, and closed her eyes. Soon enough she transformed into Megan.

"Megan?" Everyone said simultaneously.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Woo! Long chapter! On Microsoft Word it's 7 pages.**

**Thanks again to my step-dad, which I got more info of football on.**

**I got the idea of Jake-no cup from **_**Gridiron Gang**_**.**

**Um…okay, when you review, tell me whether the Cullens should be upset, or if the Cullens just accept her.**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, Megan, Maggie and Luke.**

**Note: There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Megan?" Esme said again. "When did you get here?"

"I moved here about the same time you did." Megan turned her body to me. "I've been following Seth, and when he moved, I moved." Megan turned back to Esme and the others.

"I guess that explains why Seth was thinking ridiculous things, like Canada's National Anthem, or _Jingle Bell Rock._" Edward said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why didn't you tell us at first? We wouldn't have been mad." Bella said. "Well, maybe a little." She added very softly.

"Because, I wanted you to see how happy Seth was before I showed my true self." Megan said as she walked to the couch. Edward went over to Jasper, and whispered something so soft, I didn't hear it. Jasper nodded, and Edward crossed his arms.

"Why did you need to hide though?" Esme asked. "We would've been happy to allow you to live with us." She smiled.

"As I told Seth, someone is trying to kill me." Megan said. "I'm just making it to where it'll be harder for him to find me."

"So, what are Luke's connections?" Edward asked. "I can tell from your mind that he is pretty close with a bunch of killers."

"I'll tell you in a little while." Megan said, and looked at the floor.

"You're afraid." Jasper said.

"She doesn't want us to get killed if we get in the way of Luke's plan." Edward said, and he came to sit next to Megan.

"There's enough of us to take care of him." Emmett said. "And if not, it'll even more fun." Emmett smiled, ad Rosalie punched his arm.

"No, his friends have been trained to fight vampires. It runs in their blood." Megan said, and sighed.

"I do have a question." Jasper said. "Why is it that now I can feel your emotions, but earlier I couldn't?"

"It's a part of her power." I said, speaking up for the first time. "Whenever she doesn't take her true form, her body protects itself from other vampire powers."

"I'm curious." Nessie said, and she knelt down in front of Megan. "Can you become Maggie again? I want to see if my power will work." Megan nodded, and became Maggie once more. Nessie placed her palms to Megan's face, and closed her eyes.

"Now, Megan, what do you see?" Edward asked, and Megan opened her eyes.

"A frustrated Nessie and 7 amazed vampires." Megan said, and Nessie pulled away.

"Nessie, what were you showing Megan?" Bella asked.

"I was _trying_ to show her how much Seth had changed." Nessie said, standing up. "But I guess it didn't work." Nessie pouted, but Jake came over and kissed her lip.

"It's alright." He whispered.

"So, are you okay that me and Megan are seeing each other?" I asked. "She's made my life different." Esme looked at Carlisle, and he nodded.

"Of course we are." Esme said, smiling.

"Hey, Seth?" Jake asked, taking off his shirt.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning toward him.

"Wanna run with me?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure." I took off my shirt, and followed him out. Soon we became our wolf selves, and we could hear each other.

_Aww! Seth finally has his happily ever after._ A thought said, and I could tell it was feminine.

_Shut it Leah!_ I said.

_Leah, switch off, and that's an order._ Jake said. I could tell he wanted to talk to me alone.

Leah snorted._ Yes, sir._ Soon I could feel her presence leave our minds.

_Thanks Jake._

_No problem. _Jake stopped at a creek. _Look, tell me why you kept this away from me. You know I can control my thoughts around Edward._

_Yes, I know that. But seeing as you are dating his daughter, he has an upper hand. _I snorted, and Jake rolled his eyes. _Look, if Nessie told you to do something, would you disobey her or will you listen to her._

_Ugh! Okay, I see your point._ Jake said, and he took a drink. _You know, I have a feeling Megan is going to be very tight with this family from now on._

_You think the girls are gonna be jealous of Nessie and Maggie?_ I said, and Jake could tell why I said Maggie. _I mean, they are going to be dating the quarterback and halfback._

_I can see girls wanting to make us cheat on our girls._

_But that will never happen. We are a one lady kind of guy. _I smiled a wolfy grin, and he snorted.

…_I should have seen this coming._ Jake said. _I remember your oath. You said 'I am not going to change back into wolf until Megan comes back.' Then when you went out a few days ago, I thought you forgotten._

_Jake._ I swiped my paw at him. _I thought you were smarter than that._

_Come on, our ladies are waiting._ Jake said, and we headed back to the house. I felt Quil and Embry enter our minds.

_Seth's back!_ Quil thought.

_So, how's Megan?_ Embry snorted.

_Fine._ I showed him a picture of me and Megan at the Cullen house. _Everything is hunky-dory._

_Seth, do you know who Luke's connections are?_ Jake asked.

_No, but I thought they sounded similar to us._ I showed him a picture of Megan talking about Luke's connections. _I mean, 'it runs in their blood.'_ _It sounds like he knows another pack._

_Don't worry, Seth. We'll take care of him._ Jake thought. Embry and Quil growled.

_We owe him. _They thought at the same time.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Can you guess who Luke's connections are? I know, but I won't say anything yet. I'm just that evil. Muahahahahaha!**

**Okay, so I decided the Cullens would just accept Megan. It seems like Esme wouldn't care one bit.**

**Until tonight, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, Megan, Maggie and Luke.**

**Note: There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth. (Megan will be referred to as Maggie whenever she is hiding as a human.) **

**Warning: This chapter contains stuff that shouldn't be heard to immature teenagers. If you can handle alcohol or out of control parties, then go ahead and read. If not, wait until next chapter. Some of it is important, like Megan's origins, but you don't need to know about the party if you can't handle it. **________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Twelve**

Sunday went okay. We learned about Megan's origins. Apparently her parents did come here from Ireland, but not at the time we originally thought.

Her parents were alive during the Great Potato Famine, so they moved to America, and joined the Oklahoma Land Rush. They settled land, and raised two children on their farm; Megan and her brother, Keegan.

Unfortunately for her, the late 1800's were also the time of the vampire wars. So, the vampires fed off of her family, and herself. Luckily for her, she was left alone to suffer the pain, as she was already bitten. A lone vampire came across her, and took her in. Luke, told her what she was becoming, and Megan just sat in pain. Soon she became strong, and she lived with Luke the rest of her life.

That is, until she met me. Then she told me that her life became different. She didn't see Luke the same way she used to. She believed he was the one who orchestrated the attack on her family, but never spoken up about it.

After this, she followed us. She was there in Victoria. She was even in one of my classes, but she didn't have the guts to speak up. That is, until Monday, when she knew she was in love with me.

Then she perked up her courage, and talked to our family. She wrote the note, knowing that I would go, no matter what.

When I drove her to school Monday, she started to talk about it again.

"You know," Megan said, in her Maggie form. "I felt so relieved to have you know. It was like someone lifted a weight off of me." She laughed. "And that's saying something, coming from a vampire."

"I was just glad to know that you loved me." I sighed, keeping my eyes on the road. Jake and Emmett joined the others; Jake in the Ferrari, and Emmett in the BMW. "All this time, I thought you didn't love me."

"How could I not love you?" She said, and she kissed my cheek.

"I can think of a few ways." I said, and I pulled in the parking lot, the rest of the family behind me.

"Yo! Jake and Seth!" I heard someone call. "See you in gym!" He yelled, and I could tell he was a friend of Brandon's. They were over near a blue truck, with a bunch of girls, smoking something that didn't look like cigarettes.

"Look who's becoming popular." Maggie said, rubbing my shoulder. "Now, make sure you don't get tempted to cheat on me, because I'll know."

"I don't even think it's a possibility." I said, and jumped out of the jeep. Everyone was waiting for us to join them, so I grabbed Maggie's hand, and we walked into the building.

Most of my classes were boring. In history we went over the 5 themes of geography again, and everyone groaned. You learn about that in 7th grade. Spanish was okay, we were starting sentence structures with the word gusta. I kept saying things like 'Me gusta helado.' Or 'Me gusta comer personas.' You should've seen the eyes on Señorita Lopez's face when I said I like to eat people. The class fell out of their seats. Algebra was bull, we were learning about variables, which was a bore to me. Lunch and English were the best, but I think that's because of Maggie.

In gym, I saw Brandon and his friend, whom I found out was Michael Henderson, the other linebacker.

"Hey, Seth, I want to ask you something." He looked at Jake. "Jake, you come over too." Me and Jake shrugged and headed to the two linebackers.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Tonight, we're having a party, and you guys can come." Michael said. "Don't bring your girls though."

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because they seem like the goody-two shoes type," Michael said, "and we don't want to get caught."

"Only football players, and a few others are allowed." Brandon said. "You in?" Me and Jake looked at each other.

"I don't see why not." Jake said. "So, is there going to be alcohol at this party?" Brandon slapped Jake on his head.

"Shh! Don't say it too loud numbnuts!" Brandon said. "Do you want to get caught?" Me and Jake have actually had alcohol before, but that's because we are technically over 21.

"No." I said. "We don't." I nudged Jake.

"When and where?" Jake asked.

"We'll give you the info after practice."

After practice, Brandon handed us a paper with the information. I told Megan to come anyway, but in a different form.

"What your saying is is that I should look like a slut?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, yeah. They think you look too 'nice'." I said, caressing her shoulder. "If you looked like you were big and bad and have gotten in trouble a few times, then they would let you in."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you." She brought her face up to mine. "I'll be watching you."

______________________________________________________________________

The next morning, I woke up feeling extra groggy. My head was pounding, and my stomach felt like it was flipped. I felt like I was ran over by a semi-truck.

"Seth, Megan is mad at you." Jake said, coming into my room. His voice made my head hurt worse.

"Why?" I moaned. I felt terrible, I didn't want to get up.

"Maybe you should ask her. I mean, it's probably something you did last night." He said. "Come on, we are going to be late for school."

I grabbed my stuff, and headed to school. Maggie didn't sit with us at lunch today, and I looked over at her, but she was glaring at me. I tried to remember what I did last night, but my brain came up empty.

I must've drunk too much. My hangover was getting better, now my headache was merely that, and not a migraine. I was probably able to get over it quicker than normal, because of my werewolf healing powers.

In English, we were writing an Essay, so I decided to pass a note to Maggie during class.

_I'm sorry._ I wrote, and slipped the paper to her.

_For what? You don't even remember do you?_ She wrote.

_Refresh my memory. _I wrote, and smiled when I handed her the paper.

_Well, let's see. First you made me look like a slut, and then you let two cheerleaders give you a lap dance. Then you allowed one of them to give you a hand-job, and the other one gave you a blow-job after that. Not to mention that you kissed Michael._ She wrote in under 5 seconds.

_Holy shit! I did that? Wow, I must've been drunk._

_I'll say. You didn't even remember that your girlfriend/imprint was with you._

_Wow, I'm sorry. Seriously, I didn't mean for it to go out of hand._

_Well, it got waaaay out of hand._

_Maggie, I love you, and you know. Please blow it off?_ I wrote, and handed her the paper, smiling. She read it and rolled her eyes.

…_I love you too. Fine, your off the hook, this time. Why did you give in to peer pressure? Did you know Michael thinks you two are a couple?_

_Was he not that drunk?_

_No, he only had one cup._

_You've got to be kidding me. Michael's gay? Wow, that's big._

_Apparently so. Talk to him, okay. Tell him you have a girlfriend that you love very, very much._

_Okay, don't worry. I'll fix it. I promise I won't drink anymore. Or party anymore for that matter._

_That's all I'm asking for. _______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, I'm running out of ideas. I don't want to have the fight so soon, so I'm filling it with fillers.**

**I got this idea from my sister. I asked what Seth would do if he got drunk, and she said he should kiss a boy, and that his girlfriend should be there. So, thanks to Melanie, Seth kissed a boy.**

**Melanie: I like yaoi.**

**Until tomorrow! When you review, give me some ideas for what Seth and the crew should do!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own Rashid, Joann, the triplets, Megan, Maggie and Luke.**

**Note: There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth. (Megan will be referred to as Maggie whenever she is hiding as a human.) **

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Thirteen**

I was heading to gym. I knew that Michael would bring last night up again, so I decided to talk to him straight away.

We were in the locker room when Michael came over to me.

"Hey, baby." Michael said trying to kiss my cheek. I moved out of the way.

"Uh, Micheal, we need to talk." I said, and I slammed my locker. Jake crossed his arms next to me.

"What is it?" Michael said, leaning against the lockers. "Did I do something to upset you?" I grabbed his arm, and led him to the gym. After I stopped, Michael slapped me on my butt.

"Michael…" I hesitated. How was I going to tell him I'm not gay?

"Yes?" He crossed his arms.

"Michael." I sighed. "Look, you're a great guy and all, but I don't bend that way. I have a girlfriend, and we are very much in love." I patted him on the shoulder.

"You lying asshole!" He yelled, and tried to punch me in my face, but I ducked out of the way.

"I don't want to fight." I said, backing away. I knew I could take him, but I didn't want my temper to get too bad. Not that I had a problem with that, but it would still look weird if a giant wolf appeared in the gym.

"Yeah, well, you got one." He said, and he charged me. I moved out of the way, grabbed his shirt, and threw him down to the ground.

"Believe me, you **don't** want to fight me." I said. I could hear the whispers of the other students as they entered from the locker rooms, but I ignored them.

"I think I do!" He got up, and charged. I tried to jump out of the way, but he had my foot at the last second. "Brandon!" He yelled. "Give me a hand with this punk!"

"No way man." Brandon said. "His brothers look tough." Michael turned his head toward Brandon. Whatever look Michael gave Brandon, made Brandon come over to me.

I shook my head. _I didn't want it to resort to this._ I placed my palms on the ground, and flipped myself out of Michael's grasp, and landed on my feet. I heard the girls gasp. _Thanks for the karate lessons, mom._

"You're going to get it now." He growled, and he punched me in my face. Brandon grabbed my arms, and placed them behind my head; holding me in place while Michael beat the crap outta me. I sighed. _Great. Well, karate is used for self-defense._ I curled my hand, grabbed Brandon's wrist, and flipped him over my shoulder. Brandon's shoe hit Michael's head before he fell.

"Two against one isn't very good odds." I said, shaking my finger like a parent telling their kid they did a 'no-no'. "I thought you knew better than that."

"We'll finish this!" He said, and he charged me. Thankfully, Coach Martin blew his whistle, which stopped Michael in his tracks.

"Mr. Henderson, Mr. Black! To the principal's office!" Coach said. Motioning us to move forward. I heard Michael moan, but he followed me out of the gym. I heard the class.

"_You know Seth won!"_

"_I know! Did you see that flip!"_

"_It was awesome!"_

"_I wish he wasn't taken. I would totally go out with him in a heartbeat."_

I shook my head, a grin on my face. Maggie's class was in-between the gym and the principal's office, so when we passed the open door, and I looked inside. Maggie was staring out the door, and her eyes got wide when she saw me.

"Coach Martin?" I heard Maggie say, and I looked to see her by the door.

"Yes Miss Smith?" Coach said, crossing his arms.

"I can take these boys to the principal's office." She said, and I could tell she was using her persuasive gift all vampires seem to possess. "You might want to check on your class."

"Oh, okay." He said, totally dazed. "That's a good idea. Thank you." He nodded and left. As we were walking down the hall, Maggie grabbed my arm.

"What happened?" She whispered to me.

"Michael got mad because I didn't want to be with him." I sniffed. "I won."

"I'm going to kill him." She growled.

"Don't. That wouldn't look too good." I rubbed her shoulder. "We would have to move to a different place."

"It'll be worth it." She hissed.

"Maggie…" I said, and I stopped and pulled her face to where it was 3 inches away from mine.

"Ugh!" She kissed me a brief second. "Okay, I won't." She grimaced, but then I saw an evil smirk appear above her face.

"Maggie…" I groaned.

"What, _I_ won't do anything." Her smile grew louder.

______________________________________________________________________

I got chewed out when I was in the principal's office.

"Mr. Black! Do you realize that you could've gotten kicked off the football team for your behavior?" Principal Baka said, sitting at his desk.

"Sir, I didn't start it." I said, sitting in my seat. Michael already had his one-on-one chat with the Principal, so he was free to wait. While waiting, I swear I heard Michael flirting with a girl.

"Tell me exactly what happened then." He crossed his arms.

"So, Michael had it under the impression that me and him were going out. I told him I wasn't interested and that I had a girlfriend I love very much. I said it very nicely, but he just got pissed off. He threw the first punch, but I dodged out of the way. Then he charged me, so I grabbed his shirt ad threw him to the ground." I sniffed. "I only fought back."

"The main impression is that you did _fight_." He looked at the papers in front of him, and wrote something in them. "Mr. Black, I'll let you off with a warning. If this happens again, I'll make sure you get kicked off the team."

"Thank you." I said, and left the office. School was about to end, so I just ended up chilling outside. I saw Michael, and he had a girl on his lap. A slutty girl. A very familiar slutty girl. I tried to listen in on them.

"_Come on baby." _He said._ "Just 5 minutes."_

"_I'll need ten." _She said, and I instantly recognized the voice. _"But I have something else in mind." _She said, and I watched as she moved her mouth to his neck.

"_Kinky! I like it!" _He said.

"_I __**hope**__ I don't hurt you." _She said, and I heard the crunch of skin as she bit down. I then heard a sucking sound. My eyes caught the glimpse of red as it slid down Michael's throat.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" I tried to yell, but the school bell rang. She lifted her head, blood trickling down her mouth, and saw me. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' I'm sure that my face was furious, because I felt like I wanted to burst. I ran to the cars, and handed Jake the jeep keys.

"I have to go for a run." I said, and Jake nodded. I took off my shirt and handed it to him.

"Seth!" I heard Megan's voice call, but I didn't want to know what form she was in. Not now.

I ran into the woods, and phased as soon as I knew I was out of eyesight. I ran to the meadow, running as fast as I could, with tears filling up my big eyeballs.

I sat near the boulder. I was devastated, how could she do this? _Oh, right, she's a vampire._ I shook my head.

_Seth, you knew this was going to be ugly when you found out you imprinted on her. _One side of my brain was conflicting with the other.

_But I thought she changed! I thought she was going to be like the Cullens. She deserves to die. _This was the side that knew right from wrong. The other side was the one that was in love.

_You wouldn't do that, would you? Think about it Seth, you know you love her._

_That doesn't change anything! What she did was wrong!_

_Seth! It changes __**everything**__! When you love someone, you accept them for all their faults._

_I don't think I can do that._

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ooo! Now Seth is mad at Megan! The shoe is on the other foot now!**

**I got part of this idea from **_**PHI PHI 123. **_**I added the whole principal office scene.**

**I'm running out of ideas. I have a clue as to how Seth will get out of this predicament, but I need more.**

**Thanks to Melanie, again. She gave me the principal's last name, which means idiot in Japanese.**

**Melanie: Well what do you expect? All principals are idiots!**

**Ahem… Reviews. I accept them with open arms! () See?**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This world and most characters living here are not my creation. They are that of Stephenie Meyer, the genius who started with Edward and Bella. I only own a few characters.

Note: There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth.

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I rested my head against my paws, and closed my eyelids. Maybe if I slept, I would be able to think more clearly. I rested for 5 minutes, and then my ear twitched as it registered a sound.

I knew who it would be without looking, but I didn't bother turning around. She knows I'm angry at her, she shouldn't expect me to turn around.

"Seth?" Megan called out, but I didn't know which form she was in. I just growled, and Megan let out a humorless chuckle. "I guess I deserve that." I turned my head and glared at her.

_Damn right you deserve it!_

_Seth, let her speak! _The two sides of my brain were still arguing with each other.

"Seth, I really want to talk." She said, and she walked towards me, trying to reach for my fur. I shied out of the way, and huffed. "Okay, I guess this will be a monologue then." She said. She touched my fur, and stroked it once.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want it to go that far, but once my tongue registered the scent, I couldn't control myself." I continued to glare at her.

_Yeah, well, I might not control __**myself.**_

_Seth! This is the love of your life! Cut that out!_

"Seth, please. I really need to talk to you." She said, pleading. "I need to know what's going on in your head." I looked at her. She was in her Maggie form, and her red hair was flowing in the wind. I considered phasing back for a minute, then I nodded to her, letting her know I'll be back. "Thank you." She whispered.

I ran into deeper woods, and saw that my pair of pants was still around my legs. (I managed to tie them around my leg before I phased, which was very lucky) I phased and yanked the shorts on.

_Seth! What are you doing? You're going back to your enemy in your weaker form? Idiot!_

_She won't hurt me. I'm in love._

I could tell that the side that was in love was winning, as it started to use the first person view, using words like I and me. However, the truthful side still fought back.

_Seth! How do you know she won't do it again? She's a vampire! It's what she does._

_It doesn't matter to me. I can look past her faults. She is my imprint, and I am her lover. We are meant to be together._

I walked out into the opening, but stopped near the edge. I may have sided with the love side, but I was still wary.

"Okay, talk." I said, crossing my arms.

"Seth, Luke told me I had a problem with jealousy. He said that once I get jealous, I have to get my revenge." She paused. "It didn't help that he encouraged it." She whispered so softly, that the winds carried the voice to me.

"But to suck his blood? That's immoral, even for a vampire." I said, shaking my head.

"I didn't plan on sucking his blood." She said, and she closed the distance between us. "I only wanted to kill him. I just wanted him to die for trying to take you away from me, but once I was in his lap, the bloodlust got a hold of me." She said, and she touched my hand.

"The Cullens go through jealousy every single day, and yet they don't kill people because of it." I took my hand away from hers.

"Seth, I told you. It wasn't my fault." She hugged me. "Luke would always bring back women, to tempt me. He encouraged my jealousy fit. Anytime he brought home a woman, I would kill her. It didn't matter to me if she was human, a vampire, or…." She hesitated.

"Or what?" I asked, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"….or children of the moon." She whispered, and I instantly remembered the stand-off with the Volturi.

"_Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts," Aro had murmured. "Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic—they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."_

"Children of the moon." I whispered, and I looked into her face. "The true-blue werewolves! Those are Luke's connections, aren't they?"

"Yes." She cried. Granted, there were no tears, but she would be crying if she could. "We came across them up in Alaska. There were only a few, but they knew of more. They eventually made more. Now they have a strong pack."

"How many?" I growled. If it was going to be a fight, I needed to know how many I'd have to fight before I got to Luke.

"40…" She hesitated again.

"Megan, don't you dare hesitate on me! 40 what?" I shook her.

"40 in each pack." She said. "There are 4 packs in total, so 160 werewolves."

"How were they able to stay away from the Volturi? Aren't they on their hit list?" I asked.

"When the full moon got close, they would chain themselves up, so that they wouldn't run amuck. Luke made me chain them up, and I got hurt most of the time." She whispered the last part.

"I have to tell the others this! The full moon is in a week! If Luke was smart, he'd send his army to get us on the day of the full moon, so that his army would get strong!" I screamed. I ran into the woods and phased, ready to tell the Cullens all of this.

Luck was with me. Jake was in his wolf form now, and he was close to the Cullens house. Close enough for Edward to hear.

_Jake! I found out what Luke's connections are!_

_What? _He asked. He stopped near the front porch, and I saw Edward standing there next to him, listening to our thoughts.

_Oh, hi Edward. _I thought, and Jake watched as he smiled. _Okay, let me show you how I found out! _I replayed the flashback, and the conversation me and Megan had afterwards.

Jake was speechless, and through his eyes, I saw Edward's eyes go wide.

"Carlisle! Big trouble!" I heard him yell. He was about to run in, when he paused. "Alice?" He asked, and ran into the house. Jake was still speechless.

_Jake, cut that out! You're scaring me man!_

_I have to tell the pack this! Seth, inform the Cullens of what you heard. I'll get everyone, Sam's included. _I saw Jake run toward Forks, and I ran toward Megan. She was standing where I left her.

I nudged her shoulder, and I looked at her with eyes that said _'Come on!'_ She nodded, and we ran toward the Cullen home. Everyone was on alert after Edward had told them most of what I heard.

"Okay, so, what did Alice see?" I asked. "Thought she couldn't see us?"

"I can't." She whispered. "I saw Luke make the decision. One week from today, his army will arrive at 10 p.m. It's going to be cloudy that day, so it gives us some chance to talk him out of it. But at 11, the clouds will move out of the way, and then they will attack." Alice sat down in the chair.

"Jake went to get the packs. Are there any other people we can call?" I asked.

"I know some, but I think the biggest one would be the Volturi." Carlisle said. "After all, they are the ones who hunt them down."

"Caius will be surprised when he sees that 160 werewolves have been living under his nose." Edward said. "I agree with Carlisle. The Volturi should be our main concern."

"I don't want to bring them in, Edward, at least not yet." Bella said. "What about the Denali coven? I'm sure they don't care."

"Yes, Tanya and the others would be happy to help." Rosalie said. "Garrett has been living with them, so he'll come too." She smiled.

"I still think we should call the Volturi." Carlisle said. "I know we fought with them, but they _will _side with us this time. Caius wouldn't allow the Children of the Moon to live."

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Oh, yeah! I revealed Luke's connections! How many of you solved it? In your reviews, tell me who you thought they were.**

**Next chapter tomorrow, and it will have tons more vampires, and a surprise!**

**Review's please! I answer to all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: This world and most characters living here are not my creation. They are that of Stephenie Meyer, the genius who started with Edward and Bella. I only own a few characters.**

**Note: There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Penny814. Thanks for the review!**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Fifteen**

The Cullen house soon became crowded. The Denali coven was the first to come, as they just ran down. Tanya and I shared a hug; we became close friends during Edward and Bella's wedding, and we still kept contact. The next group of vampires to join us was the Amazonian coven, along with Nahuel and his aunt. Three other half vampire adults were present, and I realized they were Nahuel's sisters.

So far, those were the only ones we could ring up, and we had only two more days until the full moon.

"I just spoke to Caius." Carlisle said, walking into the living room.

"What does he say?" Bella asked, hoping that he wouldn't come.

"He is sending most of his guard. The only one they are keeping is Renata." Carlisle said.

"So that means I'm going to keep my shield around everyone's mind?" Bella said. "We don't want Alec or Jane to slip."

"When will they arrive?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow." Carlisle said. "They are taking the next flight out."

"Hey, Seth." Megan said. "Can you come here?" She moved her index finger, with a sly smile on her lips, leaning against the doorway.

I got up and headed over to her, but she led to me an empty bedroom. My bedroom.

I took a big gulp. I wasn't ready for this. Sure, I fantasized about it, but what guy doesn't? I never really thought about putting it to practice.

She sat down on my bed, and patted the comforter. "I don't bite." She said.

I chuckled as I walked over. "Says a vampire." I sat down on the bed, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Seth, there's something I wanted to try." She said, and she reached around my broad shoulders, and brought my mouth to hers. Our mouth's tangled as she pushed me; lightly, onto the bed. She slid on top of me, but I pushed her off.

"Megan, are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked. I was craving her badly, but I knew the sensible thing to do. "I mean, we do have guests."

"Seth, I know I want you, and that's all that matters to me." She kissed my collarbone; my shirt was off, running around wolf made you do that.

"Megan…" I groaned, but she continued to kiss my collarbone, and worked her way down to my abs.

"Seth, I know what I'm doing." She whispered against my skin. My body began to tingle from her touch. If I didn't stop this, it would continue forever.

_Go on, Seth, give in. You know you want to._

_No! Not while a war is on the horizon!_

"Megan…please, stop." I pushed her off me again.

"Why?" She seemed hurt. "Do you not want me?"

"Of course I want you." I cradled her head in my hands. "I've waited ten years for you."

"Then what's the problem?" She said, trailing her fingers down my torso.

"We _need_ to set up a plan for the fight." I said, raising her fingers to my lips. "And things are a little tense around here. I want to make sure I survive this fight, as well you."

"That's why I want to do it tonight." She whispered. "We may not get a chance to do it again."

I deliberated what she was saying. I easily saw her point. We could die in the next 48 -72 hours, and she wanted to at least have the experience with me.

It was a lot to weigh in. So I licked her fingers. "I think I changed my mind." I said, and I grabbed her face and kissed her; hard.

Her hands tangled themselves into my hair, and I felt one of my arms wrap around her waist. She slid one of her hands down to the seam of pants, and let them linger. I groaned, and rolled over, hovering over her; not breaking the kiss. One of my hands went under her shirt and I began to rub…

"Seth!" I heard someone call.

"Shit!" I groaned, but out of fury, rather than pleasure. I recognized the voice. It was Leah.

"What's the matter?" Megan whispered, her hand still at the seam.

I removed my hand from under her shirt, and sat up right. "My sister." I said, and I kissed Megan. "I promise, we will finish." I got up and left the room, Megan following close behind.

"What are you doing here Leah?" I asked. I knew the reason.

"I'm coming to fight some werewolves." She snorted. "Just because they are the true thing, doesn't mean they can't get their asses handed to them."

"Riiight." I said. "And who got cocky with newborns?" I laughed.

"Anyway, I also came to escort the newest member of our pack." She said, and slid around.

"Seth!" I recognized the voice as Billy Swan, my little brother. He might be ten years old, but he was up to my chest, so he looked 15.

"Please don't tell me." I whispered under my breath.

"Yep." Leah said, nodding, her lips pursed.

"Thought you could have all the fun, huh?" Billy said, slapping my shoulder. "I want a chance to fight."

"Billy, you are only ten." I said. "This isn't your fight."

"Yes it is! I got my brother's back!" He smiled, and it reminded me of a young Jacob. He turned his head. "Where's Bella? I want to say hi."

"I dunno, but I'm sure you can find her." I said, and with that, Billy ran off. I turned to Leah. "What were you thinking, bringing him here?"

"Wasn't me who thought it." Leah said. "Ask the almighty Alpha." She gestured her chin towards Jacob, who was speaking to Sam and Jared. "I wouldn't risk my brother's life, especially one that young."

"You thought something totally different with me." I teased. "Jake!" I yelled, and when I had his attention, I moved my index finger for him to join me.

"I'll be back guys." He told Sam. He walked over to me and Leah. "What do you want?"

"Why are you risking Billy's life? He hasn't lived as long as the rest of us!" I complained at him.

"Relax, he is not going to fight." Jake said. "I only brought him so he would shut up. He's going back to La Push with Brady. They are going to watch the city."

"Oh…" I felt dumb.

"I would not risk Sue losing 3 children in a single battle." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "She knows her elder two have experience, but she was devastated when she told me that Billy phased." He shook his head. "She's scared for his life, as is Charlie."

"Okay," I nodded. "I get your point."

"Carlisle, dear old friend," I heard a voice say, but I didn't recognize it, unlike with the other vampires.

"Joseph?" Carlisle said, hugging the vampire, with short, dirty blonde hair. "What brings you here?"

"I've heard news of a fight with the Children of the Moon." Joseph said.

"But Joseph, these aren't…"

"I know, Carlisle, I know." Joseph interrupted him. "I know they are not the same as my Tabatha." He said, and a woman with long, dark hair stepped next to him.

"Tabatha," Carlisle hugged her. "It seems that marriage has done you well."

"Thank you." She said, and smiled. She was very pretty, her teeth white against her tannish skin. "Actually, I brought some help." She gestured behind herself, and I walked behind Carlisle to see 70 people waiting outside.

"Is this the whole pack?" Carlisle said.

"No, we left the children and elders. We thought they would be the best to continue the line." Tabatha said.

"I told her to stay behind." Joseph whispered.

"Joey, you know I can't do that." She said, and she kissed his cheek. "This is my fight, as well as my packs."

"Not in your condition." Joseph muttered.

"Let's talk later, I'm starving." Tabatha said, clapping her hands. "And I'm sure the rest of my pack is too."

"Tabatha, before you leave, I wanted you to meet some people." Carlisle said and he turned around, shocked to see me behind him. "Seth, one of the people I wanted to speak with." He grabbed my arm and led me to meet Joseph and Tabatha.

"Seth, this is Tabatha, a child of the moon." My nostrils flared, and Carlisle saw that. "Don't worry Seth, she's not like the ones that are coming down." I loosened up.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking Tabatha's hand.

"Same here," she said, and she smiled.

"Tabatha, Seth is a Quileute Indian, from the La Push Reservation." Carlisle said.

Tabatha's face lit up. "From the tribe that turns into giant wolves, huh?" She smiled. "Can I get a peek?" She asked.

"I don't think that's best." I said. "If we have clothes on, they burst when we make the change."

"So, just turn around." She smiled again.

"Let me ask my Alpha." I said, and walked off. Jake was upstairs with Bella, Billy, and Nessie, so it wasn't that difficult.

"Jake," I said, "some of the children of the moon are here." Bella growled. "Carlisle says they aren't the same as the ones that are coming down, but I don't know. Anyway, they want to see our change. Think we can get both packs to do it?" I smiled, wryly.

"Yeah," Jake smirked, "we'll show them how we do it!" He walked off. "Come on Billy, you're coming too." Billy ran after him, and I followed, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I stopped.

"I hope he's not fighting." Bella said.

"Jake told me he's babysitting the city." I said. "He doesn't want Sue to lose three children in one fight."

"I agree." Bella said. "The same goes for Charlie."

"Yeah." I said, and I walked outside.

I saw that both packs were there. Sam's, which included; Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, Gabriel, Mark, Kellan, and Ringo, and Jacob's pack, which included; Jake, me, Leah, Quil, Embry, Harley, Damian, Evan, and now Billy.

We turned our backs to the 'real werewolves' and took off our clothes. Leah snorted next to me as she took hers off, but said nothing else. As soon as our clothes were off, Sam and Jacob gave the order, and we all phased. Jake was the quickest, and I soon followed, as did the rest of our pack. I didn't notice, but Sam's pack seemed slower in their change than us, but I just shrugged it off.

We turned back to the Children of the Moon, and saw that all of them had their jaws open.

_Learn some respect from the day-timers._ Quil thought.

_And the all-nighters._ Embry added.

_Just say the anytime-goers. _Leah thought.

"Which one is Seth?" Tabatha said, stepping out of the crowd.

I turned my head at Jake, and he nodded. So I stepped forward.

"Well, Seth, it seems you have shown us that you can indeed transform during the day. And without a full moon." She smiled.

We all phased back and learned that Tabatha is the Alpha in her pack, and that they only eat animals, which is how they were able to hide from the Volturi, and grow even larger packs than the ones that were coming.

"So is it true?" Sam asked. "That you lose all control?"

Tabatha shook her head. "No. We have complete control. But we always get hungry whenever we change, so we always end up feasting before we run around."

"How does it work? You know, with the eating?" Jared asked.

"You mean how did we get to eat animals?" Jared nodded at Tabatha. "Well, the first thing we eat is registered with our body. My great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather(10 generations) was abandoned as a baby, and he came across elk when he made the change. He then stole other werewolf babies and had them eat animals."

"So, the werewolf gene _is _passed down through the generations?" Paul asked.

"Only ours does, because we dare not eat any humans." She shook her head. "The ones that are coming up have bitten humans and changed them. We can still change someone, but we shy away from it, like how Carlisle does."

I was getting bored with listening, so I was glad Megan tapped me on my shoulder. She took my hand, and led me to my…I mean our room, and we continued from where we left off.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, if you read my other story, Abomination, you'll recognize the names Joseph and Tabatha. And yes, they are the same ones. And Tabatha is pregnant right now, which is why Joseph doesn't want her to fight.**

**I named the other Quileute boys. (Mark, Gabriel, Kellan, and Ringo) I know you know where I got Kellan from.**

**Read and Review, and check out my other story, Abomination. I'll try to add another chapter to Abomination tonight, but my sister wants the computer right now.**

**Next chapter: Volturi Guard!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: This world and most characters living here are not my creation. They are that of Stephenie Meyer, the genius who started with Edward and Bella. I only own a few characters.**

**Note: There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning, I woke up with a pain in my arm. I opened my eyes, and saw Megan staring at me.

"Good morning." She said, smiling. Her fingers were on my abs, while her elbow propped her head up.

"Morning," I sat up, and rotated my arm, and the pain shot through me.

"Sorry," Megan said at my wince, "Jake told me you heal fast, so I wasn't too worried."

"I think Carlisle needs to relocate the bone." I said, still rotating my arm. "It's not broken, but it feels…out of place."

Megan leaned in to kiss me. "Sorry," she whispered against my lips, "I guess I got a little too wild last night."

I laughed. "You aren't the only one who got wild."

"I like bad boys." She said, and then she kissed me. "Such a same that you had to sleep." She giggled. "I could've gone _all _night."

"After the fight, we _will _have other chances." I said, standing up.

"I'll be counting on that." She smiled, getting up with me.

Apparently, I did dislocate my shoulder, so Carlisle had to break it again to fix it. I sat on the couch, holding my arm still as it healed; which only took an hour. Emmett was making jokes, saying that at least we broke 'something.' I think it was directed to Edward and Bella, as Bella glared at him.

Megan sat with me on the couch as Emmett and I watched a game of football. After the game was up, Carlisle announced that Joseph and Tabatha were ready to make the plan, so I walked over to the dining room.

"How are we going to do this?" Tabatha asked, taking a bite of steak.

"I have an idea," I said as I sat down. "We have all three packs surround the meadow, and when the fight starts, we ambush them from the sides."

"…that's not a bad idea." Tabatha said.

Megan poked me. "Seth, Luke knows that I left him for you. He will want to speak with you."

"I'll act as translator." Edward said, walking close to the table. "Whatever Seth thinks, I'll say."

"I'll walk out front to meet him." I said. "I owe him that much."

"Seth?" I heard Jake say. "Can you come here?" I got up and left the dining room, to see Jake and Sam close together.

"What?" I asked.

"We were thinking…" Sam said, not sure how to begin.

"That you should call the shots for this battle," Jake said, smiling.

"W…W…why? I'm not the alpha."

"Technically, this _is_ your battle." Sam said.

"Then, how is your pack going to hear me?" I asked. I knew our packs didn't run on the same network.

"I'll give him whatever orders you say, and he'll give the others the orders." Jake said. "That way, everyone will hear you."

"Oh, okay then." I said, looking away. I never thought about being an Alpha before.

"Cheer up, Seth, it's only one fight." Jake said as he slapped my back.

"I'm looking for Carlisle." I heard a velvet voice say, but I didn't recognize it. I turned to see a bunch of vampires entering. I recognized the front four. The blond twins, and two bigger guys. Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri.

"Yes, thank you for coming." Carlisle said as he appeared.

"Carlisle," Jane said. "We came across some odd scents when we ran here. They smelt like…wolves."

"Well, Jane, as you know there are Quileute Native Americans here. We even have two living with us at the same time. So, you probably smell all eighteen of them." He smiled.

"I recognize their scent." Alec said. "We were referring to the Children of the Moon."

"I can explain that." I heard Tabatha say as she walked in. The Volturi vampires' nostrils flared.

"Explain," Jane said. "We want to hear how Carlisle could alliance himself with our enemies."

"I am a Child of the Moon. That part is true. However," she held up a finger, "me and my pack do not prey on human flesh. We prey on animal flesh. So please, do not send us to your leader."

"We won't…until after the war." Demetri said smirking. Tabatha was about to protest when Jane cut her off.

"If you protest now, then we will tell Caius now. And you should know Caius hates the Children of the Moon dearly." Jane smiled.

"Okay." Tabatha said, leaving the house.

"So, I guess we need to get ready." Felix said. "What's the game plan?" He smiled wickedly.

Carlisle went over the plan that _I_ made up, and I went to Bella, Leah and Billy.

"Billy." I said, coming up to him.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Go home." I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"No." He growled.

"Yes." Me, Bella and Leah said at the same time. If there was one thing we could agree on, it would be our brother's safety.

"Why should I? It's not like Brady is going home too." He said, throwing a tantrum, like most ten year olds do.

"Brady _is_ going home, and he's taking you with him. You two are going to watch La Push." I said. "Don't you want to protect our parents?"

"Fine!" He said, and ran off.

"Kids." I shrugged.

"I'm so glad Nessie skipped that part of her childhood." Bella laughed. "If she did have that part, I'm sure she'd be getting everything she wanted." We all laughed.

"Everyone!" Carlisle shouted. "We are going to the meadow that Alice saw in her vision. Wolves; shapeshifters and werewolves; will surround the two sides. The rest of us will wait there." With that, everyone gathered there stuff, and left.

______________________________________________________________________

Now it is 9:30 p.m. The night of the full moon. I could see the clouds covering the moon, and I could see Tabatha and her pack were still in their human form.

Over the last 24 hours, those of us who had a mate spent the time with them. The vampires camped out in the clearing, and at the heart was the most vulnerable of them all; the five half-vampire children, who had just woken up.

The hairs on the back of my neck were rising. I knew this battle would end bloody; Megan told me that Luke was an unstoppable machine. I just hoped our side didn't lose any casualties.

_As long as it is some of the Volturi, I'll be glad. _Leah thought. We were all hiding within the trees, trying not to move a muscle. That was kind of hard to do, when the tremors from your breathing shook the leaves around you.

_Seth, since you're in charge, can I get Luke? _Embry thought, remembering the damage Luke did to him. _Either me or Quil?_

_No! Luke is mine. _I thought, and Embry shut up. Jacob and Sam looked at me. I could tell Sam was waiting for a command.

_Everyone just stay still until they start to change. _I thought, and I could tell that Sam passed it to his pack, because their breathing slowed down as well as mine. I remembered what Tabatha said about their transformations. _It takes them a minute to transform, so while they are distracted, take out as many as you can. We are the first wave. I'll try to get 4 or 5, but my main concern in Luke._

_Remember how Megan said that Luke was real close to a werewolf named Lucian? I bet he'll be really close to him. _Jake thought only to me.

_He'll be one of the ones I get. If I miss him, you can get him. _I thought, turning to Jake. He nodded, and we remained still.

We heard the sound of approaching feet, and I saw Luke with roughly 160 humans backing him up. My eyes were trying to count them all. 116. At least the numbers have gone down.

"Luke." Megan said, stepping out of the formation.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Yes, I am fully aware that Alec could just stun the wolves, and I'll get to that, don't worry.**

**Next chapter is going to have lots of talking with Luke, Megan and Seth/Edward.**

**I'll try to get it done today, as my sister spent the night somewhere and my parents are enjoying the evening. (I went out to play a little tennis, since it felt so good, so I couldn't start writing earlier.)**

**As always, read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: This world and most characters living here are not my creation. They are that of Stephenie Meyer, the genius who started with Edward and Bella. I only own a few characters.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Megan, Megan, Megan." Luke said, stepping out of his crowd. I was looking at Alec and a thought occurred to me.

_Edward, if you can hear my thoughts, move something. _I looked over at Edward and I saw his hand move, so I continued. _Didn't you say that Alec could stun a whole group of people?_ His head went up a little. _Why don't we use his power to take down the wolves? Wouldn't that be easier?_ Edward smiled; enough for me to see. He turned to Alec and went over the plan I just had. _But tell him to wait until after our wolves attack. _I heard Edward tell Alec to wait, and I saw Alec nod. Alec stepped out to the front.

"Luke, why are you doing this?" Megan asked.

"Why? Because you dumped me." Luke said, smirking. "So if I can't have you, no one will."

"We _will _fight back Luke." Megan said.

"With what?" Luke laughed. "The 20 or so vampires you have gathered here?"

"Some of these vampires are Volturi." She said, and I saw some of the humans behind Luke go wide-eyed.

"Which ones are then?" He asked, thinking it's not real. The Volturi guard stepped forward, and Luke gasped.

"So, you weren't lying." He said. "Doesn't matter, they'll die too."

Alec cleared his throat and addressed the humans in the clearing. "If any of you Children of the Moon do not fight, your life will be spared. However, if you stick to fighting, the Volturi will hunt you down." I looked over to the 100 plus humans and noticed that only 16 left.

_I guess the others think they have the balls to handle the Volturi._ Quil thought.

_To be honest, if I was given that choice, I'd leave too. _Damian said.

_Shut up. _I thought, and I noticed Luke taking another step forward.

"Megan, when I tried to marry you, your father would not accept my bribe. So I killed him, and your other family members too." He smiled evilly.

"I knew it all along." Megan said. "You just made me love the piece of trash that you are."

"Yet you still loved me." He looked towards the vampires. "Now, which one is the fool you left me for?"

_Seth, you're up. _Jake thought.

_Sure, sure. _I ran out towards the vampires, and I noticed the werewolves behind Luke go wide-eyed once again.

"You left me for a wolf?" Luke laughed. "Give me a break."

"He is not a wolf." Edward said, before I could collect my thoughts. "He is very similar to your army, though not quite. He is a shape-shifter, and doesn't need the moon to change."

"And who might you be, his brother?" Luke scoffed.

"No, I am the translator. Seth doesn't trust you enough to talk to you, so I'll translate." Edward cocked his head as he read Luke's thoughts. "No, I don't speak wolf. I can read minds, and Seth has agreed for me to translate for him."

"Well, then, Seth, was it?" Luke said. "What makes you think you should deserve to live?" **(A/N: Edward will be speaking, but technically it is Seth. Edward is also trying to match the tone of Seth's thoughts.)**

"I'm stronger than you."

"I highly doubt a…pup of your species could match up to my skill." Luke laughed.

"Really? I do believe I have fought vampires before."

"Have you now?" Luke looked at me, skeptical. "I still don't believe that you could challenge me."

"I can and I will."

"And why would you, little Seth?"

"I love Megan, and she loves me back, and I will hurt the as…" Edward paused, and turned to me. "Seth, should I really say that?" I lifted my shoulders, thinking _I don't care._ Edward continued on, editing. "…and I will hurt whoever it is that wants to harm her."

"She wasn't yours to love." Luke said. "She's mine."

"Megan is not a piece of property for you to step on."

"That is where you are wrong, young Seth." Luke smirked. "I changed her, so she is _my _property."

"If that's the case, I know of a few vampires who would belong to their patriarch." Edward nodded at me, saying that what I was saying was right. "And technically, _your_ venom doesn't run through her veins."

"So she told her your story, huh?" Luke chuckled. "However, I was one of the few men who wanted to buy her from her poor immigrant father, yet he turned me down. If he had sold her to me, she would be my property."

"And I thank her father that he didn't sell her to the likes of you, _leech._" Edward sneered the last word. _I know that was hard for you, but thank you. _Edward nodded and continued. "Now you don't have any claim whatsoever."

"And you think you do, don't you?" Luke scoffed again.

"In fact, I do. She is my imprint." I paused here, to let Edward explain. "An imprint is an involuntary mating selection, so that the Quileute gene will be passed down to stronger generations." Edward chuckled. "Of course, sometimes they imprint on someone who can't continue the bloodline. An imprint is basically your soul mate."

"So, you claim she is yours." Luke asked me, turning his gaze to my sandy fur.

"Yes," I raised the hackles on my neck, "if you dare try to harm her, I will fight back!" I growled to emphasize the point.

"Well, then, I guess we will fight." He smirked. "Because I have no intentions of letting her live."

I was about to attack him when I heard a rustle in the trees.

_I said, don't move!_

_It wasn't one of us. _Embry thought.

_Or one of Sam's. _Jacob said.

I turned my gaze to see Tabatha walking towards us.

"I think you should let me explain." Tabatha said.

I looked up at the sky. The clouds were still covering the moon, but I didn't know how long that would last.

"And what might you be." Luke raised an eyebrow at Tabatha.

"I am Tabatha Louise Vanderbilt Lewis." At the sound of her name, the 'human eaters' looked at her with disgust.

"I've heard about you!" The human next to Luke said. "You're the Alpha to the Animal Eaters! You are a disgrace to our kind!"

"And you are Lucian, am I wrong?" Tabatha asked, winking at me. I looked at Lucian, and spread my claws out. I could tell the fight was going to start real soon.

"That I am." Lucian said, smirking. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Yes, the ruthless killer who will do anything for a leg to munch." Tabatha said, shaking her head.

"Let us see who prevails. The old ways, or the more civilized pack." Lucian said.

"Yes, let's." Tabatha said.

The cloud moved from the large white orb in the sky, and the many humans that were there were shuddering.

_NOW!!!!_ I thought as I lunged toward Lucian.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, so I used my middle name for Tabatha, and I chose Vanderbilt because it sounded like it came from England. Lewis is Joseph's last name, just so you know.**

**Anyway, I got this chapter done at 10:17 p.m. I'll right more of the fight tomorrow, because I'm getting sleepy, and because my parents got back.**

**As all ways, read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: This world and most characters living here are not my creation. They are that of Stephenie Meyer, the genius who started with Edward and Bella. I only own a few characters.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Eighteen**

As the humans in the field were shuddering, the first wave exited the bushes. Collin and Harley were at the front, with Damian, Evan, Mark, Kellan, Ringo, and Gabriel close behind. I thought it was best to send in the less experienced fighters first, that way they would be able to kill the shuddering werewolves. The second wave, which was Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Leah, would attack the werewolves when they were done with the change.

As they ripped their way through the field, I lunged at Lucian. His transformation was quicker than the others, so by the time I got to him, he was ready to defend himself.

I slowed down when I neared him, and I heard footsteps circling me. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Luke was the one circling me.

_Jake!_ I screamed in my head, and the second wave came down. Lucian was paying attention to me only, so Jake was able to knock him out of the way. _Thanks. _Jake's big head nodded. I turned my body around to face Luke.

"So, you think you can take me?" He chuckled, and I just growled, baring my teeth. "We shall see." He said, and he took a crouch, trying to circle me. I circled too, not letting him near my rear flank. I noticed that about 20 of the werewolves in the field were down, and the rest were finished, so it was no surprise when Tabatha's large pack came out of the trees.

"Hmm. You have more numbers than I thought." Luke said. The vampires in the clearing then ran out, and they started to take down some of the werewolves. I noticed Alec and Jane staying behind though. I knew what that meant.

_Wolves! Out of the clearing! _I shouted but Edward came to me.

"Its okay, Bella has her shield around Tabatha and her wolves, Sam, Jake, and the vampires. We can continue to fight without worrying about them." He said, cocking his chin to Alec and Jane.

"Forget about me?" Luke said, and he lunged at my throat. I turned my head, and caught him between my large teeth. I took a chomp, and one of Luke's arms went flying off. I shook my head and threw Luke against a tree. Luke got up, his one attached arm pointed toward me.

This time I lunged for him at the same time he lunged for me, and we caught mid-air. I was able to bite off part of his leg, but he punched me in the shoulder. When we fell to the ground, I landed on all four paws as Luke stumbled on his fall.

"Impressive." Luke whispered, and I heard the winds carry the voice to me. Luke lunged for me again. I meant to run to the left, but Luke caught my right rear leg, and broke it. I whimpered as he did it.

_Need help?_ Jake asked, and I saw that more than half of their side was down.

_I got this._ I lunged at Luke, and tore off more of his leg.

_Just say the word, and I'll help. _Jake turned his attention to the 2 werewolves that were circling him. I think they were just trying to hit something, as Alec and his power affected them. They were taking a blind hit.

Luke gained my attention as he jumped on my back. I tried to buck him off, but he held on with his arm, and kicked with his good leg.

_I think I have a tick on my fur. _I thought to my pack, and they snickered. I turned my head, and caught Luke's leg as he brought it back to give a forceful kick. I yanked him off my fur, and threw him against the trees again. I ran straight to Luke, as he hopped in one place. I made short work of Luke. I looked at Megan, and she had a lighter in her hands. I nodded and she started a small fire.

I gathered all of the pieces that were there, and threw them to the fire. Megan found some other pieces as she walked around, and tossed it into the fire.

When I was done gathering the pieces, I noticed the sky turn a pinkish color. _Sunrise._ I thought. I looked over at the remaining werewolves, which was all on our side, and 4 or 5 on Luke's side, and they were returning to their human forms. I counted to see how many vampires we had. It seemed like all of them survived. Edward and Bella were in a hug, and Nessie was petting Jake.

Life should get easier after this.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Yeah, I know, short chapter. To be honest though, I'm not that great at writing fights, and this chapter was just about fighting.**

**Next chapter: The remaining (evil) Children of the Moon get convicted, Tabatha has exciting news, and Seth asks an important question.**

**As always, read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: This world and most characters living here are not my creation. They are that of Stephenie Meyer, the genius who started with Edward and Bella. I only own a few characters.**

**There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Nineteen**

We were at the house when the Volturi decided to leave. The Amazonian Coven already left, and the Denali Coven was only staying a few hours longer.

"Please, don't turn my wife in!" Joseph said, on the ground, begging. The Volturi had about 4 or 5 humans with them, and they were debating on whether or not to take Tabatha.

"Wife?" Jane scoffed. "You are a disgrace to our kind. Marrying our enemy."

"Please, she has done no wrong." Joseph said.

"Its okay, Joey. We'll hide from them when they come looking for us." Tabatha said, glaring at the Volturi. The Volturi left, with the humans in hand. Carlisle came to Tabatha.

"Joseph, I know normally you wouldn't defy the Volturi. Why do it now?" He asked, and Joseph got up.

"Because Tabatha is carrying our child." He said. "I want our child to live a happy life."

"Joseph, you know that the baby will be born in about a month. That's how long Nessie was in Bella's body. And the risk, Joseph, Tabatha could get killed." Carlisle said.

"No I won't." Tabatha said. "Thanks to your story, we know what to expect. I expect that our child will be born around the full moon, which is when I am the strongest. Since I already feed on meat and blood, the baby has everything it needs. And thanks to Joseph's power, we'll be able to know when Demetri tries to find us, and we'll run."

"Well, if you see fit." Carlisle said.

"We do." Tabatha took Joseph's hand and led him outside. After that, we never saw her or her pack again.

"Well, I suppose we should start something." Carlisle said, looking at me. Megan was on my lap, and I poked at her.

"Megan, can you get up?" I asked.

"Sure." She got up and I stood up.

I grabbed her hands, and knelt down on one knee. "Margaret Marie O'Connell, I love you with all of my life. You are the most perfect woman in the world, and I love you too much that it hurts when you are away. Will you make me the happiest shape-shifter, and marry me?" My eyes were gleaming, and I know she is jumping up and down like a schoolgirl inside.

"Yes, I will marry you Seth Harry Clearwater." She said, and she jumped into my waiting arms. **(Don't know what Seth's middle name is, so I thought he should have his father's) **

"OH SETH!" I heard Alice yell. _Great, I wonder what she wants. _I shook my head when Alice came in, with Edward smiling behind her.

"No." I simply said, but Alice pouted.

"Pretty, pretty please?" Alice said, giving the puppy dog look.

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Alice was still giving the puppy dog look.

"No." I said, and Edward laughed.

"Alice, Seth isn't a pushover." Edward chuckled. "Besides, we can't have a real big wedding anyway. They are only freshman."

Alice huffed and stood right in front of me. "You win this time, _dog_, but I promise you, once you graduate, you'll get the biggest wedding ever!" And with that, Alice left the room, Edward still chuckling.

"I never knew Alice could give off threats." I said, laughing.

"You'd be surprised." Edward said, leaving the room.

"Seth, congratulations." I heard Tanya say, and I turned around to see her with Carmen, Eleazar, Kate and Garrett. "It's a shame we can't stay." She chuckled.

"Why not?" I asked. I was hoping they could stay for the wedding, even if it was going to be a small one.

"We have to go back. Apparently something went awry with our dismissal papers back at our jobs, so we need to fix it." She said, and she hugged me goodbye.

"Seth, when will we get married?" Megan asked. "I surely hope it won't be long." She kissed me.

"And it won't be." I said, kissing her back.

______________________________________________________________________

We went to school the next day. Michael did survive, but I found out that Carlisle had to suck the venom out, and that he had to put a lot of blood back in.

"Seth, your girlfriend is a tramp!" He shouted at me at football practice.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so." I said, turning my attention back to Jake.

"I could tell she was the one who gave me this hickey!" He yelled, pointing to his neck. He had a large bruise on his neck. "Are you sure you want to go out with her? She can be very unfaithful!"

I turned back to Michael. "Look, I don't want to get kicked off the football team, 'kay? And I'm sure you don't want to either, so back the hell off! I'm not gay, or bisexual, so step off!"

I turned back to Jake, but Michael grabbed my shoulder. He threw me to the ground, and landed on top of me. "Not until I get my payback!" He said, lifting his arm and dropping it at an alarming rate; straight at my face. I turned my head, and he hit the turf under us. I shoved him off of me.

"Michael, please, don't do this." I said, getting up. "I was gone for a couple weeks because I got in a really huge fight. I don't want to hurt you." Jake was behind me now.

"Seth, I'll handle this punk." Jake said, spitting on the ground. "He thinks he can mess with you, but not his brothers. Well he's wrong."

"No Jake, you'll get kicked off the team too." I said.

"Okay, that's enough for today, boys!" The coach said. "Leave all the gear in the locker room and have a nice day!" He seemed to be oblivious to me and Michael's little fight.

I headed to the parking lot, where Maggie and Nessie were supposed to pick us up. Michael yanked me towards his truck, and threw me in the passenger seat.

"What the hell!" I said, and Michael locked the doors. He started up the car, and drove off somewhere. In my pocket, I felt my phone vibrate. I go it out, and talked quietly while Michael paid attention to the rainy roads.

"Jake, I know I'm not with you." I said.

"It's not Jake." Megan said. "Where are you?"

"In Michael's car." I said, and Michael heard me. He reached over and grabbed my phone.

"I'm sorry Maggie, but your boyfriend and I are going to have a lot of fun. Don't worry, I'll have him home…oh, before midnight." Michael said, and he hung up and threw the phone out of the window.

"What are you going to do? Rape me?" I scoffed.

"No, first I'm going to beat the shit out of you, then I'm going to rape you." He said smiling. He reached over and stroked my cheek. "Don't worry baby, we are going to have lots of fun!" He howled as we drove to his house.

At his house I saw his father waiting for Michael.

"Michael, who's this?" He asked, smiling.

"The punk I told you about." Michael said, jerking my arm towards him.

Michael's father smiled even wider. "Can you share?"

That was when I couldn't handle it anymore. I launched my fist into Michael's face, and jumped out of the way when his father charged me. I kicked his father in the place that doesn't shine, and I did a back flip kick on Michael's face. I ran out of the house, and towards the forest.

_If I can make it to the forest in time, I'll just scare the shit out of them. _I thought taking off my shirt. I heard the impact of feet on pavement while I ran, so I knew I was being followed.

In the forest, I phased. I was waiting for Michael and his father to get closer before I jumped out.

When they got near, I growled, which stopped their pursuit.

"Did you hear that?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like a bear." His father said. I stepped out to greet them, my teeth bared. They staggered back, and ran to their home.

The next morning, I listened to the news.

"Two convicted sex offenders have been arrested on a charge of intended rape on a minor. The anonymous tip was received yesterday. Their court time will be in two weeks."

"Well, looks like we don't have to worry about them anymore." Emmett said, chuckling.

______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Slight warning, this story is going to end in one or two chapters. Just a heads up.**

**I decided that Michael should stay alive, but get arrested, so I decided him and his father were partners in crime.**

**Wedding is next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: This world and most characters living here are not my creation. They are that of Stephenie Meyer, the genius who started with Edward and Bella. I only own a few characters.**

**There may be some Lemon in this chapter and hence forth.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Twenty**

_Four years later_

I was pacing the room, sweating like a pig. I was a nervous wreck, getting married did that to you I hear. Jacob walked in.

"You know if you keep at it, you're clothes are going to smell pretty bad, not that they already didn't. Not only that, you'll dig a trench in the Cullens floorboards, and I doubt they will like that." Jake said, smiling.

"You couldn't possibly know the stress that I'm under; you're not the one getting married." I said, in a sarcastic tone.

Jacob goes and takes me by the shoulders. "What could possibly be so difficult about it? ...You are after all marrying the girl you are nuts over…unless you are getting cold feet?" He chuckled.

"For one, it is completely impossible for me to get cold feet." I chuckled. "And you haven't even been married once." I pointed out.

"Try having Bella for a future mother-in-law, and you'd understand." Jacob said. "But if Nessie catches the bouquet, well, then I will have my own plans to attend to." He chuckled.

"Knock, knock." I heard someone say, and Charlie walked in. "Seth, Alice says you need to get your self to the altar."

"Having a since of déjà vu, dad?" I slapped Charlie on his back.

"Yeah…Alice was pushing me around then too." He chuckled.

"Seth, your bow is a little loose." Jake said, smirking.

"I'll get it." Charlie said, fixing it. "Don't want to give Alice another thing to fuss at." He mumbled.

"I heard that!" Alice said from the hallway. She walked in with her hand in front of her face. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah." Jake said. "But I don't know about Seth." He smiled.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." I said, still sweating.

"Seth, its going to be all right." Alice said. "She looks stunning."

"Right, for Megan." I said, nodding.

"Technically it's Maggie." Alice winked. "There are humans here…" she looked at Charlie, "sorry, I meant humans here that only know her as Maggie."

"No problem." Charlie said, stepping out.

"Alright, groom, best man, it's Showtime." Alice said, clapping her hands.

I followed Alice out to the arch, Jacob towing close behind. Edward, Quil and Embry were already waiting at the altar, as they were the groomsmen.

When I got there I went to Quil. "Not much longer until you and Claire huh?"

"Nope. We just started going out, uh, yesterday." He chuckled. "Bout time, I wasn't getting any younger."

"Or older." Embry said. Wagner's traditional march began to play, so we turned our attention to the doors. Alice was the first out of the door, followed by Leah, Jewel(a girl from school) and then finally, Maggie with Carlisle in arm.

She looked amazingly gorgeous, but I think she always does. Her hair was up in a bun, and the make-up she wore was absolutely stunning. Her white dress flowed to the ground, and I was left breathless.

This beautiful woman, walking down the aisle, was meant for me.

"Who here gives this woman to this man?" The minister said.

"I do." Carlisle said. "I may not be her father, but I will be her father-in-law." He said, placing Maggie's hand on top of mine.

"Seth Cullen and Maggie Smith, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual. If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life. Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives." The minister said, and he turned to me.

"I, Seth Harry Clearwater Cullen, take you, Maggie Marie Smith, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." I slid the ring on her finger. I felt a tear in my eye.

"Maggie Marie Smith, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

"I, Maggie Marie Smith, take you, Seth Harry Clearwater Cullen, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." Maggie said, sliding the ring on my finger. If she could cry, she would.

"Seth Harry Clearwater Cullen, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God." The minister looked to the crowd.

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Seth Harry Clearwater Cullen and Maggie Marie Smith, as husband and wife." He turned to me. "You may now kiss the bride."

I grabbed her face, and kissed her. Life couldn't get any better than this.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Tada! How's that for a wedding? Folks, I hate to break it to you, but this is the last chapter. Sorry.**

**Some of you were asking for a sequel, and I have something that is similar to a sequel. It's called Abomination, and it's the story of Joseph and Tabatha's son. The prologue is set 1 month after the fight, and the rest of the chapters are 12 years after this wedding. The main character will meet Seth and Megan, as well as the Cullens, and the rest of Jake's pack.**

**So, farewell good people.**

**P.S. I need to mention that at the beginning of this chapter, I give credit to my friend Christina, who helped me start it out.**


End file.
